


Why did Beauregarde create this

by ajathebunny



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bad Puns, Broadway, Crack, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Multi, Musicals, Please Don't Kill Me, Shakespearean Insults, Silly, Texting, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, actually stan all versions this story is so good, and the tim burton one, charlie bucket is a good boi, i love all those characters, mike is gay for charlie for no reason, pls stan the broadway version, veruca being that bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajathebunny/pseuds/ajathebunny
Summary: So one day Violet Beauregarde creates a group chat with the others survivors of that candy trip and things does not goes okay.Characters based on the musical version, but some reference to both movies!I ´m just too emotional and depressive so I transformed my tears in bad jokes he. This was based on some posts I´ve found on tumblr and a small groupchat fic by klaviergavout!hope u guys enjoy and merry christmass
Relationships: Charlie Bucket & Augustus Gloop, Charlie Bucket & Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee, Veruca Salt & Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde & Augustus Gloop & Veruca Salt & Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde & Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde & Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregarde/Veruca Salt
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. veruca wants to die and more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FYI and LOL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716350) by [klaviergavout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout). 



thequeenofpop created the group “the murder factory survivors”

thequeenofpop added mikemyteavee  
thequeenofpop added whinningballerina  
thequeenofpop added glupglupglup

thequeenofpop: Heeeeeeeeeeey guys ❤️

mikemyteavee : wtf

whinningballerina : why this exists and why do I care

glupglupglup: Hello Friends! :D

whinningballerina : w h y

thequeenofpop: I was just wondering how are you guys doing after everything that happened! That factory trip was insane!

mikemyteavee: beauregarde how did u get my number your stalker freak

glupglupglup: I’m okay! :-D! Just with some fear of that chocolate river still! But I’m talking with my psychology about it! My mom is still really angry though >.<

whinningballerina: w h y i a m h e r e 

thequeenofpop: awesome Agustus! 

thequeenofpop: and u two stop being bitches and just tell everyone howzi going. Be nice.

mikemyteavee: Violet dont say bitches u are like 12  
.  
thequeenofpop: I'm doing great! I just released a new bubble-gun line and a makeup sponsorship with colourpop! 💜

mikemyteavee: but beauregarde u exploded

mikemyteavee: how are you even 

mikemyteavee: a l i v e 

glupglupglup: Oh no! :O ! Did it hurt a lot Violet?

whinningballerina : WHY I AM IN THIS GROUP 

whinningballerina : u know what - bye

whinningballerina just left the group  
thequeenofpop added whinningballerina to the group

whinningballerina: Someone please just end my suffering

thequeenofpop: first of all, no <3

thequeenofpop: second; fuck you teavee. how are you even typing with this barbie bitch hands

mikemyteavee: H oW thE FUCK DID U

thequeenofpop: and I’m okay Agustus! I’m just a little bit blue , but it matches with my amazing style! 

whinningballerina : and it also matches with my eternal sadness for being in thsi group with you.

mikemyteavee: Salt u know you can just leave right

whinningballerina : actually no teacee. Violet sent a dm saying that she’s going to spam me with old memes if I leave again.

mikemyteavee: aren’t memes prohibited in russia?

thequeenofpop: VERUCA THOSE ARE PRIVET 

mikemyteavee: returning to my question

mikemyteavee: HOW THE FU KC DID U KNOW I M THE SIZE OF A POLLY POCKET

glupglupglup: What’s a polly pocket? :O

whinningballerina: ha ha

thequeenofpop changed mikemyteavee name to pollypocket

pollypocket : i hate it here

whinningballerina: mike teavee more like alvin and the chipmunks but depressive

whinningballerina: am i right boys

pollypocket: v e R u ca 

thequeenofpop: i talk sometimes with Charlie! He said that you shrunk after going through a teleporter

thequeenofpop: also what the hell a teleporter in a candy factory what is this doctor who  
pollypocket: w h y do u talk with that wonka’s chaotic child

thequeenofpop: dont u dare talk about Charlie like that polly pocket- 

pollypocket: also the reason is that is a FUCKING TELEPORTER. I WAS GOING TO BE ON TV

glupglupglup: But Mike! We were already on TV before we entered the factory! :0

whinningballerina: ha ha idiot

pollypocket: dont haha me princess I saw you getting dismembered because u wanted a fucking squirel

thequeenofpop: w h a t t h e a c t u a l m o t h e r r u s s i a n f u c k ve ru ca

thequeenofpop: Charlie did not talk about murder involving squirels-

glupglupglup: :O!

whinningballerina: i wanted that squirrel. We danced ballet 2gether. They were trained.

thequeenofpop: v eruca how are you still-

pollypocket: let’s face it

pollypocket: How the fuck are any of us still alive

pollypocket: like Agustus was drowned in that river - 

whinningballerina: how was the fudge?

glupglupglup: creamy but a little sticky :c !

pollypocket: Violet fucking exploded and almost fermented

pollypocket: Veruca was dismembered by chernobyl squirrels 

pollypocket: and I was transformed into a polly pocket

thequeenofpop: Yet we are still alive…

whinningballerina: that bitch wonka has the secret to destroy the worldwide medical society  
pollypocket: top 10 secrets society never told you 

glupglupglup: But maybe those little mans are like small doctors!

whinningballerina: small doctors that dance at your funeral

pollypocket: cha cha real smooth

thequeenofpop: T e a vee stop with the dead memes

thequeenofpop: I think there is only one person who can explain all this bs

thequeenofpop: Leemee add him

whinningballerina: you don’t mean-

pollypocket: N o

thequeenofpop added bucketboi to the group

bucketboi: Hi everyone! 😊!

pollypocket: bye felicia

pollypocket left the group

thequeenofpop added pollypocket to the group

pollypocket: w h y

bucketboi: How’s everyone doing! It’s been so long since we talked! 🥳

glupglupglup: Hi Charlie :^D! How are you doing?!

bucketboi: I’m doing okay Augustus! How about you? How is Germany! 

thequeenofpop: charlie ! howzi going little wonka? Doing crazy shit in the factory?

whinningballerina: did u get a lightbulb yet. do you know what's a lightbulb.

pollypocket: how are u still alive living with that hannibal on crack -

bucketboi : Hi Violet! Hi Veruca! Hi Mike! 

bucketboi: I’m doing great here at the factory! Mr.Wonka and I are creating such good candies! We are having so much fun!

whinningballerina: Oh yes. Capitalism at its best. 

pollypocket: but veruca u are russian

whinningballerina: i swear to god teavee-

thequeenofpop: mike stfu

bucketboi: in fact, Mr.Wonka and I are at the invention room right now trying to come up with a new caramel cotton candy! I’m going to try to send a photo for you guys! I’m actually new with this cellphone!

bucketboi sent a photo to the group

bucketboi: Oops! Mr.Wonka went in front of the photo ! Hihi 😊

glupglupglup: It sounds amazing! :D

whinningballerina: o m g that bitch wonka has a new haircut . Bitch doesn't understand fashion. H a ha h a .

thequeenofpop: why does he have a karen haircut. Bitch is ready.

pollypocket: k a ren wonka

pollypocket: Mr. Karen Wonka. Famous chocolatier and manager talker in the whole world

thequeenofpop: m I kE 

thequeenofpop: I can’t b r e a t h

thequeenofpop changed the group’s name to “Karen’s chocolate factory”

glupglupglup: Violet! Are you alright????

bucketboi: Why would Mr.Wonka talk to the manager?

whinningballerina: whos karen

pollypocket: veruca how did you not-

Thequeenofpop: Veruca can be the karen of our little family!

bucketboi: We are a family? 😄

pollypocket: violet thats gay

pollypocket: also no family.

glupglupglup: Can I be the older brother? :D

whinningballerina: wh a t the hell is a KAREN

whinningballerina: most importantly, i want a Karen.

pollypocket: awn that's our little Karuca 

glupglupglup:Karuca?

thequeenofpop changed whinningballerina’s name to karuca

karuca: i hate here

karuca: i'm going to search for the meaning of Karen. You are a bunch of useless anyway.

glupglupglup: Charlie! Tell Mr.Wonka we all miss him dearly! And that we would like to visit him other times!

thequeenofpop: i do not

karuca: charlie bucket don't you dare your savage child

pollypocket: n o c h a r l i e f r e d e r i c b u c k e t 

bucketboi: I told him! He did a funny face when I said I was talking with you guys!

pollypocket: mother penguin disapproves offspring’s relationships. Today on animal planet.

thequeenofpop: wonka be like DISGUSTANG

thequeenofpop: ma child should not talk with peasants 

bucketboi: He only complained that you guy’s mumbled a lot during the tour

pollypocket : awn he does misses us <3 

karuca: i just searched the meaning of Karen and I just want to say

karuca: I hate you all and I hope y’all die with oompa loompas dancing in your grave singing a pop song.

karuca: except Agustus and Charlie. They are dumb, but good dumb.

thequeenofpop: we love you 2, karuca <3


	2. perish mike teavee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys so this nightmare continues  
> hope that ever reader who is an us citizen voted carefully ! <3  
> i m so s orry <3

pollypocket : guys

pollypocket : guys

pollypocket : guys

pollypocket : guys

karuca : w h a t

pollypocket: I have something rlly important to say

pollypocket: rly important

karuca : what is so important that you wake me up at 2 am

pollypocket: ha curses you its still day here

karuca: timezones are a cursed invention and they must perish 

thequeenofpop: th e fu c k d o u want teavee

pollypocket: pls guys its really important

glupglupglup: I’m here! What’s so important Mike :^D? 

glupglupglup: Did something happen? 

bucketboi: Hi guyss 🥰 Sorry I’m late

bucketboi : I was having dinner 😊

thequeenofpop: wha t do you want teavee

pollypocket: It’s something rlly important guys

pollypocket : pls read really carefully 

karuca : stop being a drama queen and just say already 

pollypocket: okay

pollypocket : here it goes

pollypocket: According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway. Because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” SEQ. 75 - “INTRO TO BARRY” INT. BENSON HOUSE - DAY ANGLE ON: Sneakers on the ground. Camera PANS UP to reveal BARRY BENSON’S BEDROOM ANGLE ON: Barry’s hand flipping through different sweaters in his closet. BARRY Yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black, yellow black...oohh, black and yellow... ANGLE ON: Barry wearing the sweater he picked, looking in the mirror. BARRY (CONT’D) Yeah, let’s shake it up a little. He picks the black and yellow one. He then goes to the sink, takes the top off a CONTAINER OF HONEY, and puts some honey into his hair. He squirts some in his mouth and gargles. Then he takes the lid off the bottle, and rolls some on like deodorant. CUT TO: INT. BENSON HOUSE KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS Barry’s mother, JANET BENSON, yells up at Barry. JANET BENSON Barry, breakfast is ready! CUT TO: "Bee Movie" - JS REVISIONS 8/13/07 1. INT. BARRY’S ROOM - CONTINUOUS BARRY Coming! SFX: Phone RINGING. Barry’s antennae vibrate as they RING like a phone. Barry’s hands are wet. He looks around for a towel. . . 

karuca : I a m 

thequeenofpop: m i k e t e a v e e p e r i s h 

thequeenofpop removed pollypocket from the group 

karuca : violet your mind reader bitch thank you

glupglupglup: Why did you remove Mike from the group? :^(

bucketboi: Please slow down guys, I’m trying to read Mike’s message ! It’s really big !

bucketboi: Why did he want to talk about bees right now? Such a weird time 😅

thequeenofpop: Never mind bout his message , U2. Mike is just being a bitch as always.

thequeenofpop: He’s going to be banished from the group until I want 

karuca: ditactor

karuca : can I go back to ignoring you forever and just trying to move on with my life? 

thequeenofpop: My dear friend Veruca <3 What you have been too? 

karuca : Beauregarde we talked yesterday. Are you brain full of gum rn? 

thequeenofpop: I just miss u guys a lot ! 💜

glupglupglup: We miss you two Violet ! :^) 

karuca : violet we arent your theraphist or ex- girlfriends. pay us to listen to your depression.

thequeenofpop: v e r u c a 

bucketboi: Don’t worry Violet! I’m sure that we will soon meet again ! 🥰

thequeenofpop: charlie I- 

thequeenofpop changed bucketbois name to preciouscandyboi

preciouscandyboi: I’m a candy boi! 😄

glupglupglup: We are such a wholesome family! :^D 

karuca : st o p

thequeenofpop : karuca stoop being mean 

preciouscandyboi: But I do wonder if we could be family one day? 

preciouscandyboi: A friend's candy family! 😊

karuca : wh y everything that u say has to do with candy. 

karuca: what capitalism has done to u child

preciouscandyboi: But Veruca we are the same age XD 

thequeenofpop: europeans dudes, aren’t like- 3 am there? 

karuca : yes

glupglupglup: Actually it is 1 am here! :^) 

thequeenofpop: Augustus u need to go to sleep. It's Wednesday. U have class

glupglupglup: I know :^( . I just get really excited talking with you guys! 

preciouscandyboi: we do as well, Augustus! 🥳

karuca: clearly violet dont care about me or my feelings

thequeenofpop: Veruca i know that no matter what I say, you still going to be awake watching TikToks. 

thequeenofpop: russian e-girl

thequeenofpop: Or making them

glupglupglup: What’s a Tiktok?

karuca: im tiktok royalty . I have almost 500 followers

thequeenofpop: ha ha i have almost 1 m i l l i o n

karuca: don’t u dare fight with me beauregarde

thequeenofpop: Why would I? I know that u follow me and like my dance videos <3

preciouscandyboi: You dance Violet? That’s so cool! 

thequeenofpop: honey im the queenofpop

karuca : For me u always going to be a dictator

thequeenofpop: Ya know what-

karuca is now an administrator  
glupglupglup is now an administrator  
preciouscandyboi is now an administrator 

karuca : yay communism

thequeenofpop: w a i t - I had an idea

thequeenofpop added pollypocket to the group

pollypocket : worth it

pollypocket : what is this group- a communist candy factory

thequeenofpop changed the group’s name to “mikes loser XD lolol” 

pollypocket: w h y

glupglupglup: What does this means ? :^0

thequeenofpop: is mikes punishment. Hes not going to be an adm.

pollypocket: b e auregarde thats bullying

pollypocket: It´s my height 

karuca changed pollypocket’s name to willywonkalover43

willywonkalover43: I just want to say that I hate it here and I feel very attacked 

preciouscandyboi: Come on guys! I think Mike deserves the honor to be an adm !

willywonkalover43: c harlie bucket i love you

thequeenofpop: nah

karuca : nah

preciouscandyboi: Pleasssseeeeee guys? 🥺

glupglupglup: I think it’s fair! 

karuca : hum

thequeenofpop: okay

karuca : my answer is still no

thequeenofpop: but u keep the name i’ll put to u teavee

willywonkalover43 : Fine

thequeenofpop changed willywonkalover43 name to candyboibf

candyboibf: seems fair i guess

preciouscandyboi: But guys! Why would Mike and I be boyfriends? We are just friends XD

candyboibf: charlie frederic wonka bucket are u denying my wedding proposal

candyboibf: i just am 

karuca: leeme play the smallest violin in the world for this bubu

thequeenofpop: veruca screams Sa Va Ge

candyboibf: where's my adm beauregarde

thequeenofpop: thats a funny thing for u 2 say because

thequeenofpop: i lied

candyboibf: I hate it here

glupglupglup: :0 

thequeenofpop : omg we can be married buddies. Me and Veruca and Mike and Charlie.

candyboibf: what is this

candyboibf: 90 day fiancé 

preciouscandyboi: Sometimes I found Mr.Wonka watching this show on the Television Room! He says it's the best show ever! XD 

preciouscandyboi: But he said it's not appropriate for my age 😞

candyboibf: My Karen Wonka theory is still on 

karuca : the only thing that would make me marry violet is her buying one of those squirrels for me. 

karuca: or not being blue

thequeenofpop: I can make a tiktok colab wth @therealverucasalt

karuca: im a hard catch

karuca: try harder sweetie

candyboibf: clearly me and charlie is the superior couple

preciouscandyboi: But Mike we are not dating XD! 

candyboibf: hush now hun

glupglupglup: How about me? :^c

preciouscandyboi: You can be the dog uncle! You can have a lot of dogs ! 

glupglupglup: I love dogs! :^D

thequeenofpop changed the group’s name to “ chocolate makes us gay”

preciouscandyboi: Guys! 

preciouscandyboi: Since we are a family right now, I was wondering if I could add Mr.Wonka to the chat group! He could be our erdely figure!

candyboibf: do n t u dare

karuca: no 

thequeenofpop: charlie thats not a good idea

karuca : no

glupglupglup: Seems fair to me! :^D

thequeenofpop: shussh augustus

karuca: do n t do this chinese torture to us bucket

candyboibf : charlie I swear to our marriage

preciouscandyboi: Alright fine! 🤣

candyboibf: good

thequeenofpop: angsty depressive teens and anxious weird adults does not match 

candyboibf: I would ask for a divorce rn 

preciouscandyboi: Please do not! 🥺

candyboibf: gUYS CHARLIE ACCEPTED MY FEELINGS

thequeenofpop: Marry Gang! 💜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my ideia is to not add Wonka do the group , but make charlie be his acessor.  
> or maybe he could be in the group but rarely on because hes busy n stuff  
> anyway  
> love u all <3


	3. the ultra plus superior candy corn gay couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys have a pleasant evening and like the chapter! <3

November, 5th  
2:35 PM  
“chocolate makes us gay”

preciouscandyboi: Hi everyone! How’s everything going? 😊 

candyboibf: hello there sweetie

thequeenofpop: i sleep- 

karuca: wh at 

glupglupglup: Hi everyone! Hi charlie! I’m fine! I just came back from the Gym! I’m doing Karate lessons! :^D

preciouscandyboi: That’s awesome Augustus! I’m working with Mr.Wonka right now in a butterfly cinnamon roll! 😊

thequeenofpop: awn thats gay <3

preciouscandyboi: Oh yes! I ask an Oompaa-Loompa to help me improve my dances moves 😄

preciouscandyboi: I recorded a small video of mine doing so! Mr.Wonka said it was really impressive and he gave me a pat in the head 😊

glupglupglup: I love Pat-Pats :^3

preciouscandyboi: I look so silly XD - Like a pool noodle lost in the middle of the pool 

thequeenofpop: SHOW U S 

candyboibf : S H O W U S

glupglupglup: Show us Charlie! <3

karuca: what ever

preciouscandyboi: Okay XD

preciouscandyboi: But please don't laugh - I'm really bad at dancing Hihi :,3

preciouscandyboi sent a video to the group chat

preciouscandyboi: So? What do you think ?

preciouscandyboi: 😬

karuca: its cute i guess

thequeenofpop: charliethatsthemostadorablethingever- caniputyouinaprotectioncircld

glupglupglup: You dance so well Charlie! Well done! :^D 

candyboibf: CHARLIE IS DOING FORTINITE DANCE CHARLIE IS DOING FORTINITE DANCE CHARLIE IS DOING A FORTINITE DANCE CHARLIE IS DOING FORTINITE DANCE -

candyboibf: CHARLIE FREDERIC WONKA TEAVEE BUCKET YOU ARE OFFICIALLY A CINNAMON ROLL- THAT'S THE TEA

karuca: teavee stop treating bucket like he's a kpop star or something. Its annoying

candyboibf: shussh squirel lady 

karuca: Also bucket could i put you in youtube? You shall become a cute meme. 

preciouscandyboi: Please don’t Veruca! 😞 Mr.Wonka asked me not to put online any part of the factory

candyboibf: veruca salt stop explore my love’s cuteness for money. 

karuca: what can I say? Money and business run in the family's blood.

glupglupglup: But for real Charlie! Your dance is pretty good! :^>

preciouscandyboi: Thank you so much guys! I wonder if I can be as good as Vivi or Veru one day 😊 - Probably not, but who knows! 

thequeenofpop: VIVIVERU 

thequeenofpop: charlie bucket u are prohibited from being this adorable. I shall call wonka penguin to make you chaotic

candyboibf: dont u dare corrupt my husband

preciouscandyboi: But weren’t we just dating , Mike? 😅

candyboibf: im to anxious in this relationship 

karuca changed the group´s name to “ we believe in bucket’s supremacy ”

candyboibf: that was quick

karuca: what can i say

karuca: I love compliments and nicknames. Especially regarding me.

glupglupglup changed karuca´s name to veru

veru: augustus gloop u are a savage german child. 

glupglupglup: But you said you like it !! :^D

veru: doesnt mean u can just do this with me 

glupglupglup: Sorry Veruca :^c

thequeenofpop: veruca stop being rood to everyone - 

thequeenofpop: thats why u dont have many friends 

veru: who needs friends when money exits 

candyboibf: and squirrels

veru:and one pony and two dogs , and four cats and six bunny rabbits and nd two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle, and a dead hamster

candyboibf: and vodka 

veru: i cant drink vodka, teavee. Only on xmas 

thequeenofpop: but veru ca 

thequeenofpop: aren't we your friends, russian sweetheart?

veru: does friends means people that you try to avoid so hard but keeps pushing you to the end of the well and still are not completely annoying and kinda makes you feel somewhat complete for inside and makes you act not completely selfish onto your actions, yet annoying you and making you question your sanity?

candyboibf: yes?

veru: than i suppose we are friends.

preciouscandyboi: Wonderful Veru! 🤍

thequeenofpop: one small step onto veruca’s heart, one giant step to my marriage proposal

veru: Jesus Violet why you need to be gay for me

candyboibf: Because gustus is the doggo uncle, charlies mine and you are the leftovers

veru: call me leftovers again and i shall make u perish fr bubu

preciouscandyboi: Mike!! You are being too silly 😅🤣! 

candyboibf: That’s why u love me hun

preciouscandyboi: It’s true… 

candyboibf: I- 🥺❤️💜💜💜❤️❤️💜🤍❤️💜💚💚💙💚💙💙💚💙💚💙💚💙🤍❤️💙💜🤍💜💙☺️♥️💙💜🤍❤️💜💙☺️💜💜🤍🤍❤️💙💜🤍❤️💜🤍🤍💙💜💙💜💜💙💙

preciouscandyboi: WoW! That’s a lot of hearts ☺️

thequeenofpop: charlie makes even mike teavee act cute.

thequeenofpop: hes too pure for this world

thequeenofpop: ethel teavee is luck to have this bean as son-in-law 🤍

candyboibf: what does this means that karen wonka is my father-in-law- 

candyboibf: CHARLIE LETS RUN AWAY MOTHER PENGUIN SHALL NOT APPROVE OUR LOVE -

preciouscandyboi: What?! 🤣

Thequeenofpop: also don’t worry augustus u are as well . our little german puppy.

glupglupglup: Yay! Pure double! :^D

candyboibf: so most of the group is pure chaos and 2 persons are purity. 

thequeenofpop: seems right

preciouscandyboi: Guys! I will test the butterfly! Wish me luck! 😊

Glupglupglup : Good Luck! :3

candyboibf: pls dont die. I would be dead without you in my life

thequeenofpop: mike teavee u are like super gay for bucket 

candyboibf: WoW VioLet DiDnt U KnOW U WeRE Dora ExplOrEr to TAlK the OBvivoUs 

veru: then i am the savage one - hum

preciouscandyboi: For Me, All Of You Are Annoying Mumblers After All These Times. 

thequeenofpop : O MG 

veru: bucket is finally done with all this bs. welcome to the team mate

candyboibf: WHO ARE U AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND YOUR SINFUL BITCH 

preciouscandyboi: Don’t Call Me That, Mike! Do I Look I am Charlie? 

glupglupglup: Oh! Hallo Mr.Wonka :^D !

preciouscandyboi: Hallo Augustus.

veru: bitch we met again 

thequeenofpop: OH MY GOD THE CHAOS I S ABOOT TO BURN EVERYTHING

candyboibf: WHY ARE U IN CHARLIES CELLPHONE WEIRDO DID YOU KIDNAPED HIM o wait u did

thequeenofpop: Also could u stoop typing like that? It’s uncomfortable ew-

preciouscandyboi : I Shall Not , Dear Violet <3

preciouscandyboi: Well My Dear Children. Charlie Is Drinking Water. Lot´s Of Water! Gallons Upon Gallons Of Water! 

veru: jesus someone might die today of water

preciouscandyboi: Poor Pudding Burned His Tongue :c

preciouscandyboi: My Dear Boy Is So Strong With Those Sauces! <3

thequeenofpop: mother penguin is proud of his offspring

candyboibf: WHAT 

veru: Bitch u burned charlies tongue- I shall kill you then. WHERES MA KNIFE

preciouscandyboi: It’s Not My Fault! I Warned Him About The Hot Sauce! All The Oompaa-Loompas Are Crazy About It!

candyboibf: DIDUJUSTPUTHOTSAUCEINACINNAMON

candyboibf: I wont hesitate-bitch

thequeenofpop: wonka pls stop with the capital letters - i just- 

veru: teavee pls. we are talking with the human being who have a tardis elevator. why are you even aback?

candyboibf: oh ye - but still

candyboibf: WONKA BITCH COME BACK I SHALL FIGHT YOU

glupglupglup: Please Guys! No fight with Mr.Wonka :<

veru: fightfightfight

preciouscandyboi: Sorry Guys! I left my Group Chat open and Mr.Wonka loves to be curious 🙄 Such a bad habit of his! 

glupglupglup: Welcome Back, Charlie :^D 

candyboibf: MY LOVE STAY AWAY FROM THAT KAREN HE WILL KILL YOU 

preciouscandyboi: He apologized for being rude- and he said that he misses you guys dearly 😍

thequeenofpop: Did he really said that?

preciouscandyboi: No… But he meant to! 😁

veru: Did u really burn your tongue?

preciouscandyboi: Yes.. the cinnamon was too spicy! 😞

candyboibf: *virtual kiss* there

preciouscandyboi: Im feeling better! 🤍

veru: o m g u guys are turning this group into an anime - we need a pokemon to be our mascot

glupglupglup: We could have a Swirlix! We might be a shoujo anime? :^D 

veru: what

glupglupglup: You know! Like Romance and Comedy animes!

thequeenofpop: omg gustus is our otaku. this is definitely a complete family

thequeenofpop changed glupglupglup´s name to gustus-chan

gustus-chan: Hahahaha! :^D

candyboibf: So we have the superior powerful amazing couple, the doggo/otaku guy, a tiktoker and veruca

veru: rude bitch

thequeenofpop: come guys veruca is not that-

veru: dont you dare

thequeenofpop: nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically this fic turns out to be a MikeBucket fanfic all along and veruca is my spirit animal -  
> sorry for the short chapter. im the worst . im sorry


	4. the story of a polly pocket and a giant in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys <3  
> hope u guys had a fantastic week-  
> today I brought a small chapter, but still a heartwarming one  
> hope u like it <3  
> follow me on twitter : @owocellus  
> Ive just released a catcf edit on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlDpP-FKq8Q

November, 7th   
3:14 AM  
we believe in bucket´s supremacy 

veru: I 

veru: I just realised something-

candyboibf: what

thequeenofpop: what is it

veru: how is bucket supposed to marry teavee if 

veru: teavee is the size of a littlest pet shop aardvark 

thequeenofpop: there is a littlest pet shop aardvark?

veru: I dont know 

veru: but he looks like an aardvark to me

candyboibf: ve r u ca salt 

candyboibf: Its fucking 3 a m 

veru: Do i seem like I care

candyboibf: no but

candyboibf: just becouse u want to date violet but cant because u are too shy to tell her that u love her doesnt mean u can shame my candyland marriage

veru: m i c h a e l t e a v e e 

thequeenofpop: i mean shes not shy

thequeenofpop: shes just 

thequeenofpop: a bitch

veru: how am I suppose to fall in love with u if u still put me down like that

thequeenofpop: but I thought bitch was a compliment to u <3

veru: violet are u really trying to win my heart-

candyboibf: jesus christ this is literally 90 day fiancé 

candyboibf: leeme grab my popcorn

candyboibf: veruca just wants her green card so shn can dumb violet to live in la

veru: hun i already have a green card 

thequeenofpop: what I can provide to win your heart ?

veru: maybe some squirrels

thequeenofpop: therapists giving up on veruca because of alvin and the chipmunks’s nightmares, today on Home n Health

veru: returning to my question

veru: how is charlie suppose to marry a weeb smurf

thequeenofpop: easy

thequeenofpop: they could use the playset of barbies island princess wedding to the marriage 

thequeenofpop: and a lego batman can be their priest

veru: seems fair i guess

veru: but they cant afford lego

thequeenofpop: playmobil instead

candyboibf: I hate here 

candyboibf: I.had.IT 

veru: uuuu tinker bell with anxiety is angry >:(

thequeenofpop: ha good one luv

candyboibf: u 2 come to my christian house to bully my perfect love to a future candyman

veru: christian houses of demonic incarnation am i right boys

thequeenofpop: veruca are u really trying to be steriotype gen-z american i just-

veru: teavee is ready to call the ultra manager 

candyboibf: U KNOW WHAT

candyboibf: BYE FELICIA

candyboibf left the group chat

veru: at last , peace has return

thequeenofpop: indeed

thequeenofpop: now can we be the superior couple

veru: nah

preciouscandyboi: Guys , I was sleeping 😴. Did I miss something? 

thequeenofpop: charlie is 3am , go to sleep pls hun. you work tomorrow and u are too young for coffee 

preciouscandyboi: I actually like coffee, but with a lot of milk and sugar! 

preciouscandyboi: Wait! Why did Mike left the group? :^O 

veru: because he cant accept that he is in love with a human while being a LOL doll 

preciouscandyboi: Oh dear… is he upset about his height? … 🥺

preciouscandyboi: I want to help him! I’m going to ask Mr.Wonka if we can do anything to help him

thequeenofpop: charlie this isn't worth it. Why would u guys spent sm effort on mike? 

preciouscandyboi: Because this is what friends are for, Violet! 

thequeenofpop: I- I just got teleported into a disney movie

veru: bucket u are too nice.

veru: good luck i guess

preciouscandyboi: I shall talk to Mr.Wonka right now! 

thequeenofpop: charlie is the middle of the night. Isnt he sleeping?

preciouscandyboi: Don’t worry! He doesn't sleep on thursdays! 

veru: I jsut-

thequeenofpop: someone pls send a therapist to karen wonka

<3  
Charlie Bucket’s POV  
Candy Boyfriend 😊❤️

You: Mike?? I read about what happened on the group chat…

You: Are you okay? Do you need any help?

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️ : I think I just am kinda embarrassed of my height

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️ : ever since I got out of that diabetes factory, I can’t leave the house-

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️: I feel like I’m a freak 

You: I’m so sorry for this Mike 🥺 - Mr.Wonka and I are going to make the best that we can to help me?

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️: Why would he help me? He doesn't even like me  
You: But I do!

You: And I will make sure you have your normal height back as soon as possible!

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️: Charlie 🥺💜

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️: You are too good for me

You: This is what boyfriends are for , right? ^^

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️ : yeah i guess so oof

You: Are you ready to come back to the group?

Candy Boyfriend😊♥️ : Let’s fucking go

<3  
November, 7th  
11:32 AM  
we believe in buckets supremacy

preciouscandyboi added candyboibf to the group

candyboibf: sup bitches

candyboibf: miss me

veru: shuush teavee

veru: so augustus

veru: are you telling that there is an anime that portrays countries - and Russia is portrayed by this weirdo with the scarf and with the long nose looking like a severus snape but on too much vodka?

gustus-chan : Pretty much so! :^D . He loves vodka and wants to become one with everyone! I mean- he wants to invade every other country and make them party of their territory.

veru: was this inappropriate stereotype made to offend nations and people all over the globe?

gustus-chan; Yes … :^D 

veru: japan and anime are super weird. I want to learn more

candyboibf: are u really going to ignore my alfa presence salt?

veru: oh

veru : help. police . murder. bitch is back

candyboibf: alive and well hun

preciouscandyboi: hihi ❤️

thequeenofpop: hey teavee. Sorry for the teasing earlier-

veru: im not sorry at all

candyboibf: dont really worry bout it beauregarde

candyboibf: oh yes! I went to the flea market today and I saw a blueberry pie named Violet next to a nut pie named veruca

candyboibf: such weird coincidence am i right

veru: wow teavee trying to be funny wow leemee set the friends laugh soundtrack wowww

candyboibf: come on guys

candyboibf: all of us are wonkas little freaks

candyboibf: that’s why we are together

gustus-chan: Yeah! 

thequeenofpop: we are such a bunch of losers

veru: that are idiots

gustus-chan: And Gay! :^D

candyboibf: augustus-

candyboibf: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! 

preciouscandyboi: Family United 💙

candyboibf: *virtual group hug*

gustus-chan : *virtual group hug* 

thequeenofpop: *virtual group hug*

preciouscandyboi: *virtual group hug*

veru: no

thequeenofpop: come on veruca don't be that bitch

veru: n e v e r . It's in my soul Beauregarde

candyboibf: *trows the virtual group hug onto veruca, smacking her to the floor*

veru: If u ever do that with me in real life, I will stab you 

candyboibf: worth it tho

veru : …kinda right

thequeenofpop: I know that u love hugs salt

veru:.... I will disappear from this group one day and you guys will ask why

veru: I already blame beauregarde and her cringe flirting

thequeenofpop: I will succeed one day! 

preciouscandyboi: But will never be as good as me and Mike’s 😊🤍

candyboibf: THATS MY BF YALL

thequeenofpop: i shall banish teavee to the horny jail for breaking charlies purity

thequeenofpop: *boink* 

gustus-chan: Oh Hallo Mike! Why are you here in the horny jail? :^D

candyboibf: AUGUSTUS GLOOP WTF

<3  
Mike Teavee POV  
ma candyman <3

ma candyman <3 : Mike! 

ma candyman <3 : Mr.Wonka and I would like to talk to you about something special! 

You: WHA-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i do believe that mikexcharlie deserves more love  
> more wonka and augustus on the next chapter!


	5. rip club penguin and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there <3

💜  
**November, 9th**  
**12:34 PM**  
**we believe in bucket´s supremacy**

candyboibf: so i think we should all have a club penguin meeting

thequeenofpop: but isnt club penguin dead teavee

candyboibf: CLUB PENGUIN WILL ALWAYS BE ALIVE IN MY HEART-

gustus-chan : I don’t know this social media :^(

veru: whats a club penguin-

thequeenofpop: u guys never experience the epiphany of life without playing cp

veru: wise words to something that looks like a pornhub chatgroup but with cartoon penguins

candyboibf: SALT HOW VERY DARE U COMPARE THIS MASTERPIECE OF A ONLINE RPG GAME OF NOT-FLYING BIRDS LIVING IN AN ONLINE ISLAND WITH PORN

veru: coming from u , teavee, everything is possible

gustus-chan: But I do wonder how this game is :^D! We should definitely play sometime! 

thequeenofpop: we could if disney wasnt abitch capitalism company and destroyed it

gustus-chan : Oh no! :^O 

candyboibf: disney is worse than wonka- although if he made a multi-theme park outer that factory

veru: nah- he would get straight to the lawsuits only at the reception 

veru: and would probably cost 300 bucks for a boat ride

thequeenofpop: although that bitch boat looks like it came straight from an universal studios shennanigan

candyboibf: seems fair i guess

preciouscandyboi: Hi everyone! Hi Mike 😊💜!

candyboibf: hello there candyboi

gustus-chan: Hello Charlie! :^D

thequeenofpop: why does teavee gets the heart emoji treatment

veru: bucket u are giving teavee to much priveleges of your love

veru: this should be illegal

candyboibf: u could get the heart emoji treatment from violet - 

candyboibf: o wait u caint cause u are a shy bitch 

veru: teavee violet literally woke me up with 43 messages with youtube links 

veru: all of which were those “send this to the person u love/ like sm” type of video

thequeenofpop: VERUCA STOP SHARING OUR PRIVET CHAT

veru: but this is a Charlie Bucket Supremacy Group/ Communism Factory 

veru: THE PEOPLE DESERVE TO KNOW

gustus-chan: Seems fair to me ! :^D 

thequeenofpop: *boink augustus*

gustus-chan: Ouch! :^( 

candyboibf : so hun- ignoring all this shit

candyboibf: how was your day? :,3

preciouscandyboi: It is going ok! Mr.Wonka and I are doing some paperwork work at his office

preciouscandyboi: Is kinda boring, but it is what it is! 😅

veru: just burn ever bill 

veru: we do that in russia

thequeenofpop: russia sure is a weird country-

candyboibf: wOw thanks for the ULTIMATE INFORMATION Go Diego GO

thequeenofpop: bitch im dora- show respect

 _preciouscandyboi_ sent a picture to the group

preciouscandyboi: Hurray! Mr.Wonka brought some lemon-pie spiders for snack! 😊

preciouscandyboi: They move in your mouth until you take the first bite! It tickles ! 😅

veru: thats gross. Make them burn the bills.

thequeenofpop : veru ca arent u really on the mood for helping the boy, are u?

veru: not really

preciouscandyboi: Mr.Wonka asked me to say that he can send free samples of the spider to Veruca! 

gustus-chan: I want free samples! :^( 

veru: yeay what ever send me im in 

candyboibf: didnt u just say that those are gross

veru: when it comes to free stuff, bubu, i couldnt care less 

thequeenofpop: i mean shes right

preciouscandyboi: Hihi <3!

candyboibf: charlie could also sent me free samples-

candyboibf: FREE SAMPLES OF LOVE

thequeenofpop: and that was time number 432 of michael being gay for charlie

candyboibf: as you can see, we are simply meant to be <3

preciouscandyboi: Mike!! <3 

gustus-chan: 433

preciouscandyboi: I- I have to go everbody! Mr.Wonka will lock my cellphone in the purple closet with i dont get back to work

thequeenofpop: whats the purple closet-

preciouscandyboi: Rule number 1 of the Purple Closet, We do not talk about the Purple Closet!

thequeenofpop: free reference coming trough-

candyboibf: bye candyman <3

veru: see ya bucket

gustus-chan : Guys! I need to go as well ! 

gustus-chan : I have something really important to do! :^O

veru: what it is

gustus-chan : Its really important! See you!

thequeenofpop: Augustus Gloop with something really important to do... Interesting…

veru: hum

candyboibf: i wonder- 

candyboibf: IS AUGUSTUS WITH A VIRTUAL WAIFU 

veru: what the fuck is a waifu

veru: most importantly , where I can have one

thequeenofpop: I can be your waifu for free <3!

veru: i pass- 

💜  
**Ethel Teavee POV**  
**Unknown Number**

UN: Mrs Teavee- Is That You ??

You: Who is it ?

You: Look , if you are from that beer company, I already said I have no interest in being your role model.

UN: No Mrs.Teavee! 

UN: Its Willy Wonka !

You: Who?

UN: Willy Wonka! You Visited My Factory With Your Son ! 

You: Uhn- 

UN: He Was Shrunk In One Of My Machiners? The Wonkavision? 

You: Go on…

UN: ...You Offered Me Your “Homemade Lemonade”?

You: OH MA GOSH MR.WONKA! ITS BEEN SO LONG! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU CHANGED YOUR NUMBER!

UN: Yes! Indeed!

You: So do you really want to visit my homemade factory ? Can’t blame you- I love my products!

UN: Not Really- You See, Mrs.Teavee , I Would Like To Talk About Mike…

You: Oh you mean my son that disobediently entered your tv-teleporter and now is the size of a barbie doll, making my life strangely better ?

UN: Yes!....Yes?

You: Go on….

UN: You See… Charlie And I Were Thinking And…

You: Who's charlie?

UN: My Heir

You: Ah

You : Go on…

🧡  
**November, 9th**  
**4:25 PM**  
**we believe in bucket´s supremacy**

thequeenofpop: So that´s my Ted Talk of why clearly Club Penguin is way better than Habbo Hotel

gustus-chan: Valid points, Violet ! <3

preciouscandyboi: *claps claps claps* <3

candyboibf: only for the fact we had puffles is literally a 10000 x 0

veru: how insteresting - to bad i cant care less

candyboibf: also everybody heres gustus with his gf

 _candyboibf_ sent an image to the group

thequeenofpop: OMG GUSTUS

thequeenofpop: SHES SO CUTEEEEE

preciouscandyboi: She is so pretty Augustus!! ❤️

veru: haha 

gustus-chan: Mike! Why! :^O 

gustus-chan: Most important, How! :^<

candyboibf: i just searched your mom at instagram and I found this on her status. Momma Gloop is proud mom.

gustus-chan : It was private!!! :^(!

candyboibf: private does not make part of this family vocabulary 

veru: yay communism reigns in chaos

gustus-chan : But! :^(

thequeenofpop: WHATSHERNAMEWHOISSHEWHATSHERAGEISSHEADORABLELYCUTELIKEINTHEPICTURE? 

thequeenofpop: ANSWER AUGUSTUS GLOOP 

preciouscandyboi: We want to know!!! 😊

gustus-chan: Okay! You guys win :,^) 

gustus-chan: Her name is Viola! She’s from my hometown! We met in karate lessons! She’s really good! 

gustus-chan: Turns out that she is in my school year and she loves games and sweets! We started to chat and we…

gustus-chan : Well, you guys know the rest! 

thequeenofpop: Gustus , we are so happy for you <3! 

veru: at least one of us will have a successful marriage life

candyboibf: excuse m e s a l t 

gustus-chan: We just started dating ! Please not marriage ideas! :^(

candyboibf: we are kidding gustus. we are happy for u

preciouscandyboi: Yeah! She’s awesome! I hope she makes you so happy Augustus! ❤️

gustus-chan: Thank you SM guys! :3

veru: after today I wil definetly die alone

veru: shut up beauregarde

thequeenofpop: I didnt said a THING 

_preciouscandyboi_ changed thequeenofpop’s name to _futureballerinagf_

futureballerinagf : charlie bu ck et your saVAGE CHILD

preciouscandyboi: Mike asked me to do it! 🤣 

candyboibf: hes spilling facts

veru: whatever

candyboibf: shit i have to go 

candyboibf: eat dinner yummi yummi

veru: im sure the Barbie Kitchen’s baguette will be delicious for u.

candyboibf: bye charlie <3 bye gustus

candyboibf: by gay cringe girls

veru: bye littlest pet shop wannabe

preciouscandyboi: Bye Mike!!

💜

 **Mike Teavee POV**

-Michael! Come! The plate will get cold! - Ethel Teavee yelled again as her “little boy” turns off his phone to walk to the HUGE dinner table. 

With the help of his mom, Mike climbs up the table and walks lazily to his little plastic pink table. A very small hot-dog was on the plate. Mike always asked himself how the fuck his mom made so little food. But then again, she gave him a plastic phone that works, so everything is possible.

-So, how was your day sweetie? - Ethel asked as taking a sip on her dinner tequila and eating her plain salad

-It was okay I suppose. I hang out with some friends online and I sleep - He said taking a bite of his small hot-dog

-I see - Ethel takes a long breath before continuing - Mike, do you remember Mr.Wonka? 

-Ah, you mean the man who literally made me the size of a playmobil batman figure and that I hate a lot but for some reason has one of the sweetest persons in the world as heir? - Mike said playing with his hot-dog - Yeah, weird guy.

-You see, Mr.Wonka and I talked for some time today…

-Why are you talking with that freak? - Mike said angrily - Didn’t he ruined my life enough? 

-Michael Teavee, that man , as much of a weirdo he is , helps you a lot! - Ethel said letting go of her fork , made a little earthquake to Mike - Who do you think made that cellphone and a shrunk food thing for you? 

-Oof. He really is a threat to science society - Mike said crossing his arms - What were you talking with him? 

Ethel takes another breath then continues - This might sound a bit too crazy , but…

-But?

-He wants to meet you again. 

-Oh fuck. Charlie was serious...

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some plot history coming? maybe!  
> Maybe some wonka n charlie pov on the next chapter! ( with some fluff, of course)


	6. i wont say im in love.. with a polly pocket....

**November , 10th**   
**1:34 AM**   
_we believe in bucket’s supremacy_

futureballerinagf: w h y th i s group is d e a d 

futureballerinagf: someone pleaseeeeew answerr me helppp calllll

futureballerinagf: I m s o l o n e l y 

futureballerinagf: heLllO dARKNESS MY OLD FRIENDSDD

veru: violet we had spoken a few minutes ago 

veru: its 5 am here let. me. SLEEP

futureballerinagf: but without you, im so lonelllyyyyyyy

veru: buy a pet giraffe , i dont know

veru: just stop haunting my soul

futureballerinagf: You are I gottttt You are all I haveee *cries* 

veru: jesus christ- WHERE'S TEAVEE IN THESE TIMES OF PAIN

veru: why dont you go bother him- 

futureballerinagf: he blocked me 

futureballerinagf: because i spamed him with old vines and apparently he hates vines

candyboibf: excuse me 

candyboibf: vines are way more iconic than tiktoks thank u 

veru: the bitch was summoned

candyboibf: well hello little veru <3\. whats this russian sunshine doing on a friday like this?

veru:well- trying to understand beauregardew loniless and how the group member likes to test my patience over texts and how russian ballet companies make wanna kill some bitches. ya know, the usual-

futureballerinagf: did u fight with your trainer again?

veru: bitch wants to put the 17 yo that doesnt dance shit on center because she has big titties

veru: while im like a clown lost in on the left

veru: i need a break 

futureballerinagf: come to my house <3 

veru: beauregarde i said a B R E A K

futureballerinagf: we can go together to disneyland then

veru: nah. i hate that cappitalism land of pure expensive prices and weird shaped foods

futureballerinagf: lets invade teavees house instead

candyboibf: wha

veru: lets call ethel teavee to have a girls night

futureballerinagf: girls night with a gay barbie fairy dreamtopia doll

candyboibf: are u guys researching ever barbie doll line to referer to me?

candyboibf: how thoughtful <3

veru: yeys teavee- we elevate the level of bullying you here 

candyboibf: w h y 

futureballerinagf: because u are what u are teavee

candyboibf: a fuck it

candyboibf: im goona head out 

futureballerinagf: me too 

futureballerinagf: and seems like veruca already had goone sleeping

veru: me? no- i was just trying to avoid u <3

futureballerinagf: oh <\3

🤍  
 **Charlie Bucket POV**

-Earth to Charlie, starshine! - Willy said, patting Charlie’s head , taking the small boy out of his mind and making him jump. They were at Willy’s office on round two of a massive paperwork pile - What are you doing silly? 

Charlie smiled at Willy and whispered something, making the older annoyed.

-Charlie, you know how much I hate mumbling. Please, open your mouth - Willy said, crossing his arms. 

-I’m sorry , Mr.Wonka! - Charlie blushed a little bit and continued - I was...I was… 

Willy then noticed the small drawing under Charlie's hands. With some agility , he grabs it, making the boy cry a small “nooo” . Willy raised an eyebrow at the drawing.

-My cupcake, why is there a drawing of you and … apparently Mike Teavee holding hands and tons upon tons of hearts over the electricity bill? - Willy said, looking at Charlie, who blushed more and hid his face in his hands.

Charlie mumbled yet again, making Willy signs.

Willy crouched next to Charlie and removed his hands off his face, receiving the blush boy with a smile - Hey, don’t hide it! It’s okay , you can tell me. I’m your best friend, remember ?

-It’s too silly, Mr.Wonka - Charlie said, avoiding the look -Really silly! -Willy raised Charlie’s chin to bring back his attention. The boy was in the verge of tears.

-Charlie Bucket, we are talking about matters of the heart. In no way this is silly - Willy said smiling and bopping Charlie’s nose - If you are feeling something for Mike, you can tell me , okay? I’m here for you !

-I… - Charlie blabbered something and opened his mouth, but then closed it - I have to go. - He said leaving Willy’s touch to go to the door as quick as he can

-Charlie, wait! - Willy said, but wasn’t heard

🤍  
 **November 10th**  
 **3:42 PM**  
 _we believe in buckets supremacy_

veru: i broke the 17yo tittie girls leg 

futureballerinagf: you wHa

gustus-chan : :^O

veru: i did

veru: but it wasnt on purpose!

candyboibf: it was on purpose

veru: u have no proof of it. as for everyone saw, it was only a double pirouette gone wrong

futureballerinagf: what did u do- did u like - stabbed the girl or something

veru: as much as I want to- no

veru: she just cant dance shit 

veru: and have big titties

gustus-chan: I’m hope shes okay :^(

veru: shes goona be fine

veru: probably

candyboibf: yea shes dead

preciouscandyboi: Hey guys ☺️

gustus-chan: Hi Charlie! We are talking about a ballerina how broke her leg .

gustus-chan : And apparently Veruca was involved

veru: U HAVE NO PROOF 

candyboibf: well hello there mister candyman - 

candyboibf: ya like jazz? 

preciouscandyboi: I do not like Jazz that much actually ^^ 

preciouscandyboi: Also hi Mike ❤️

veru: god dammit just start dating already

veru: too much cringe to handle

candyboibf: i was goona do a joke aboot u being a shy bitch for violet

candyboibf: but this is getting monotonous and im tired

candyboibf: im goona slepp zzzzz 

gustus-chan : Bye Mike! Have a nice sleep! 

preciouscandyboi: rest well Mike! Good night! 💕

futureballerinagf: is he gone-

veru: i think so

**futureballerinagf removed candyboibf from the group**

**veru changed the groups name to bucket interrogation**

**veru changed veru’s name to thebadcopveruca**

**gustus-chan changed gustus-chan’s name to thegoodcopgustus**

preciouscandyboi : What?! 😮

thegoodcopgustus : Charlie Bucket-

thebadcopveruca : we know your secret, candyman

thegoodcopgustus : Veruca- I’m suppose to do the inicial talking :^(!

thebadcopveruca : sorry im anxious

preciouscandyboi: Talking ?! Interrogation?! What is going on?!! 

futureballerinagf: *hum-hum* 

futureballerinagf: charlie bucket, u are accused by the court here to be in real love with that lallaloopys of michael teavee

preciouscandyboi: WHAT?! 

thebadcopveruca : capital letters means surprises , that means shes right

preciouscandyboi: nonononono! Guys! You got everything wrong! Mike and I are just friends!! 

thegoodcopgustus : “We are just friends” cliché applied, proof number 2 is up! 

preciouscandyboi: Veruca! Augustus! 

futureballerinagf: charlie, you know that we just want to help you, right? 

thebadcopveruca: by that we mean- i like you to the point of truly understand your feelings for polly pocket

preciouscandyboi: Guys! Please!

preciouscandyboi: Mike and I are just friends! Don’t … assume these things , please!

thebadcopveruca: the suspense is killing me

thegoodcopgustus: Charlie, it is okay if you love Mike! We support you anyway! :^3

preciouscandyboi: Thank you Gustus! But I do not love him in that way… I love him as a friend! 

futureballerinagf: and the heart emoji treatment? 

preciouscandyboi: It’s part of the whole marriage joke, right? 

thebadcopveruca: i dont know

thebadcopveruca: do y o u?

thegoodcopgustus: Veru..that’s kinda harsh

futureballerinagf: charlie-

futureballerinagf: do you really want to marry him in the future? 

preciouscandyboi: I…

preciouscandyboi: I have to go …

futureballerinagf: Charlie wait! 

thegoodcopgustus: Let him go guys..I think I know what's happening, but it's too soon to confirm

thebadcopveruca: hum… 

futureballerinagf : I think we went to far

thebadcopveruca:i t was obvious with me as the bad cop 

thebadcopveruca: broadway is missing such legend

thegoodcopgustus: I just hope Charlie is okay…

💜

Willy walked into the chocolate room just to find his heir on the red-velvet flower camp. Charlie was , once again , mumbling something to himself and now hugging his knees tightly.

Willy walked slowly to the flower camp and sat next to Charlie. Charlie was scared by the sudden appearance, but looked down in shame to the flowers.

-I like to come to this camp-Willy said picking up some flowers delicately- Not only because they smell and taste delicious - he started to curl up their stems together - But they are the most beautiful candy flower crown. 

-Mr.Wonka, I… - Charlie said looking at his friend - I’m sorry for going away that sundelly from your office. I just-

Charlie was interrupted by Willy putting the flower crown on his head. Willy hummed a sweet tone as he adjusted the crown on his heir's head. 

-But you know what makes the red-velvet flower crowns perfect? - Willy smiled and booped Charlie’s nose - a perfect smile from a dear boy. 

-Willy, I’m confused- Charlie said letting go of his knees - I think I’m having strange feelings from someone, but I don’t know! You have to be the smartest person I know! Please help me! 

-Hum - Willy said bringing his hand to his chin - I believe the only one who can answer those answers is…

-Who?! 

Willy touched Charlie’s chest with his finger - This one, I believe so. 

Charlie opened his mouth in surprise but understood his mentor's advice, opening a sweet smile .

-I think I understood Willy - Charlie said hugging his mentor, who hugged back . He whispered : -Thank you.

-Ah, you look beautiful with this red-velvet flower crown . I told them how marvelous they are!

Charlie giggled as the two of them smelled the sweet scents of the flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the not so funny chapter. I just had a really bad anxiety crisis and I'm feeling really bad, but writing this made me feel better.   
> Hope it's okay! and that you have a great day!  
> follow me on twitter: @owocellus


	7. veruca and mike fighting, what a suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hie <3  
> So, even though I had a really bad week, I really put my heart n soul in this chapter!  
> Hope u like it !

_November 11th_  
_12:04 AM_  
_this is still a charlie’s bucket supremacy house_

futureballerinagf added candyboibf

candyboibf: the hell did I do to deserve this

russianroulette: u existence is already a punishment reason

candyboibf: good morning to u 2 veruca

candyboibf: also wtf guys 

gustusanimeboi: It was an error , really! I accidentally removed you from the group :^( 

candyboibf: for 8 hours?

gustusanimeboi: It’s the timezone! Can’t control! 

candyboibf: makes sense i guess

candyboibf: Also AUGUSTUS IS 3 AM IN GERMANY

candyboibf: GO T O S L E E P CHILD

russianroulette: when did u become a timezone master?

candyboibf: ive searched on yahoo

russianroulette: ah yes. a ripoff of google that clearly does not sell your private information to the kgb. reliable 

candyboibf: what are u doing awake at this time voodoo doll?

russianroulette: teavee u dont have the right to the nickname bullying system in this house. Only i have, thank u 

russianroulette: answering your question

russianroulette: not your business barbie princess school bubu 

candyboibf: awn u really love me <3

candyboibf: searching all these brand barbie names

futureballerinagf: and for only the fact that she picked one of the best barbies movies shows how much she cares <3

russianroulette: beauregarde who invited you to this bullying teavee time

futureballerinagf: i invited myself since this is a communist house

gustusanimeboi: So I can bully Teavee too? :^D

futureballerinagf: gustus we already talked aboot it. 

futureballerinagf: charlie and you cant bully cause u are the only mind sense this group have

gustusanimeboi: Yay :^D but also awn :^(

russianroulette : beauregarde clearly dont understand about barbie movies as I do 

russianroulette: barbie’s princess school does not elevate to the level of stunning that is barbie and the 12 ballerinas

candyboibf: w h a t 

candyboibf: verucas favorite barbie movie involves ballet 

candyboibf: w ha - this can’t possibly be cliche

russianroulette: JUST WATCH THE FUCKING MOVIE TO SEE THE AMAZING ART AND THE AMAZING SOUNDTRACK YOUR BLOODY FURBY 

candyboibf: DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FURRY -

futureballerinagf: jesus christ im going to sleep

russianroulette: DO NOT COME FOR MY MOVIE SO I DONT COME FOR YOUR WEIRD FETTISH TEAVEE

candyboibf: I WILL FIGHT YOU

futureballerinagf: gustus they are up to you

futureballerinagf: gudluck seeya

gustusanimeboi: Violet! Wait! :^(!

russianroulette: TRY ME BITCH 

preciouscandyboi: Guys? Is everything okay?

gustusanimeboi: Charlie! You’re awake! :^D I’m not alone anymore! 

preciouscandyboi: The bright light of the cellphone woke me up :c . I felt asleep at the Invention’s room! 

russianroulette: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TEAVEE

russianroulette: YOUR TANTRUM WOKE UP BUCKET

russianroulette: SMALL BITCH 

candyboibf: MY TANTRUM?!

candyboibf: IM NOT THE ONE WHO VIRTUALLY STABBED ANOTHER FOR INSULTING A DOLL CAPITALISM MERCHANDISE MOVIE 

preciouscandyboi : Guys! Stop fighting! 

preciouscandyboi: Please! 🥺

russianroulette: NO CHARLIE 

russianroulette: YOUR CUTENESS AND THOSE EMOJI WILL NOT LET ME GIVE UP ON THIS WAR 

candyboibf: i give up 

russianroulette: god dammit teavee let me have fun at least oNCE

candyboibf: WE woke up charlie and

candyboibf: idk im tired

preciouscandyboi: It’s not your fault! It was mine who let the cellphone on! 

candyboibf: yeah but who started to aggressively yell in text form were us 

candyboibf: im sorry dear 

russianroulette: … sorry bucket

russianroulette: didnt mean to 

preciouscandyboi : It’s okay guys! It was kinda effective since I can go back to my bedroom!

candyboibf: wonka should really revise his workers condition at the workplace- 

preciouscandyboi: Poor Mr.Wonka is asleep as well here! It’s been quite some time since we got a proper sleep! 

gustusanimeboi: You should have a break! Candy will taste terrible if you are feeling terrible! :^<

preciouscandyboi: You are right, Gustus! I think I’m going to help Mr.Wonka go to his bedroom ☺️

preciouscandyboi: Bye everyone!

candyboibf: buebye dear cute candyman 💜

preciouscandyboi: Bye Mikeeeee 🧡

russianroulette: michael teavee stop spreading your gayness onto bucket 

russianroulette: is making him chaotic 

candyboibf: shussh salt hes adorable 

candyboibf: now augustus go. sleep . 

gustusanimeboi: But the new season of Kimetsu no Yaiba is realising in a few hours! 

russianroulette: augustus this is not the time to think about anime waifus. G o s l e e p 

gustusanimeboi: Fine! :^< ! Good Night!! 

candyboibf: how about u veruca? 

russianroulette: i dont need sleep 

russianroulette: i have g u n s 

candyboibf: this is actually not how it works

russianroulette: how does work than, monster high? 

candyboibf: i swear mattel should hire you for being their advertiser.

⭐️

-Good night Dad! Love ya! - Violet shouted as closing the door of her bedroom/sanctuary. Today has been a rough day , full of photoshoots and new contracts.

Violet finally could return to the dreamland of her bed cover with animal plushies and new clothes from different brands. The smell coming for it defying what was Violet life: chaotic, but comfortable.

-Honey, I’m home - Violet said hugging Mrs.Ancholipe, her golden fish plushie - I missed you, Mrs.Ancholipe! 

As she laid lazily on the bed and closed her eyes, Violet imagined nothing could interrupt this perfect time.

Then, her cell phone started ringing with a loud cover song of “Fabulous “ by a searching Violet Beauregarde. The model groaned and grabbed her cellphone only to notice that a certain friend of hers was calling to a FaceTime .

Violet smiled and touched the green screen only to meet a boring yet marvelous face of Veruca Salt, who was in a huge white salon , sitting on a table and eating some what it looks like cereal?

-Evening Salt - Violet said standing her cell phone on a Perry, the Platypus plushie 

-You did actually answer - Veruca said with a strong russian accent and a smirk - I’m perplexed. - She took a sip of a blue mug with something written in russian.

-Why wouldn’t I answer my future wife? - Violet smiled, making Veruca groaned - Anyways, what is the pleasure? 

-I was wondering - Veruca made a pause, looking directly at the phone and at Violet - About what you said in the group..

-About how bullying Teavee is our life-purpose? - Violet said with a yawn. 

-As well , but about coming to your house - Veruca said looking at something ahead. Violet could swear to her blue skin that she saw a pink blush on Veruca’s cheeks - I was wondering if it was for real. 

Violet opened her mouth for a while, staring incredible to the screen 

-Are you shocked or are you just trying to catch flies with your mouth? - Veruca said groaning, but got surprised as Violet screamed on her ears

-OH MY GOSH ! OF COURSE YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE! IT WILL BE THE BEST OF TIMES AND WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN AND PLAY GAMES AND EAT A LOT OF SUGAR AND - Violet started blabbering and blabbering while Veruca crossed her arms.

-And I regret asking that - Veruca said resting her hand on her chin. 

Despite trying to be annoyed by Violet’s enthusiasm, Veruca couldn’t hide her little smile as her friend continued on saying a million words per second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I dont really understood what happended, but I couldnt copy the whole chapter to make only one, so I shall divide in halft to make a friday the 13th special!  
> Sorry for the weird writing! I copied and paste from my documents XD


	8. friday the 13th special - late special and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This chapter , alongside the previous were suppose to be only one, but I didnt really get what happended but i couldnt paste the whole chapter and it kinda didnt show the whole part and seemeed really weird  
> So i Divided the chapter to make it easy to understand!  
> Hope u have a good day! <3

•  
November , 13th  
7:21 PM  
_this is still a bucket’s supremacy house_

candyboibf: happy friday 13th b i t c h e s and perfect candymans and augustus

candyboibf: time to watch some horror spooky movies

futureballerinagf: spooky scary skellington bitches 

russianroulette: this isnt halloween. is just a stupid cappitalism trick to watch a horror movie saga

candyboibf: yes but fuck it lets watch a horror movie aaa

gustusanimeboi: I’m kinda scared of horror movies!! Can we watch a chill movie, like Hubie’s Halloween?

futureballerinagf: this is not a horror movie this is an adam sandler movie. Is too complex for this date. 

russianroulette: first of all

russianroulette: how are we supposed to watch movies together if we have the whole atlantic ocean separating us? 

candyboibf:being in quarantine taught me some tricks 

candyboibf: like how to do a 1 minute noodle with a child’s oven and how to watch stuff together online

futureballerinagf: now i'm more interesting in that noodle thing than anything and how you didnt obtain any brain damaged yet

russianroulette: i have no doubt that he has. 

candyboibf: shussh u 2

gustusanimeboi: Wheres Charlie? He said that he would be online after work! :^<

preciouscandyboi: I'm here everyone! I just am reading the messages cause I don’t know what to say! 🥺

russianroulette: so you do prefer to pretend to be a stalker . hum.

candyboibf: V E R U C A 

gustusanimeboi: We were talking about what movie to watch! Since it is Friday the 13th! :)

russianroulette: i still don't get how this online session will work but what ever im bored

futureballerinagf: so Charlie? Do u have any movie in mind? 

preciouscandyboi: Well… No. It’s been quite a while since I last watched a horror movie ! 

candyboibf: w h a- 

russianroulette: *gasp* what a shocker. a pure boi not seeing horror movies? *gasp* 

russianroulette: yes augustus this was sarcasm

gustusanimeboi: Oh! 

preciouscandyboi: It’s because Mr.Wonka said it isn’t appropriate to me! He said it could distract me and make me feel bad! 🥺

futureballerinagf: mother penguin protect but also attac

futureballerinagf: momma t-rex is jelous 

candyboibf: well since charlie never saw a proper horror movie- we shall start with the classic-

russianroulette: coraline 

futureballerinagf: coraline

gustusanimeboi: saw

candyboibf: a u g u s t u s 

russianroulette: augustus thats torture porn . It’s different. 

preciouscandyboi: Oh my! I feel kinda uncomfortable with any torture method .. 

futureballerinagf: v e r u c a dont make a jok

russianroulette: im too busy laughing . THE IRONY IS MAKING MY DAY - 

candyboibf: SHUUSH VERUCA DONT COMPARE MY FLAWLESS HUSBAND TO MR.PENGUIN KAREN WONKA CRAZY CANDY CORN MANIAC

futureballerinagf: thats a huge name for just saying : a bitch.

gustusanimeboi: Well, I’m okay with us watching Coraline! It’s really scary! 

candyboibf: EXACTLY

futureballerinagf: are u okay with this charlie?

preciouscandyboi: I don’t know … whats the story about? 

russianroulette: is like lalaloopsy but with more teeth and needles . and a blue hair girl 

futureballerinagf: i never understood why coraline has blue hair-

candyboibf : i dont know. maybe shes a rebel who screams ITS NOT A FASE MOMMMMMMM GET OUT OF MY ROOM DADDDDDD

candyboibf: or she just angst . or whinning. 

gustusanimeboi: or both! 

russianroulette : violet could do a perfect cosplay of coraline. I mean, she already have the blue-

futureballerinagf : veruca its movie night not bully night

russianroulette: ever night is bullying time for me

candyboibf: okay

candyboibf: we could do a FaceTime call so we can see our faces while we watch. 

candyboibf: leemee set up things 

futureballerinagf: just imagine teavee with a ben 10 computer doing hack 

russianroulette: am a zing ! 

preciouscandyboi: This is going to be so fun! I will prepare some popcorn! 

gustusanimeboi: I already have my movie night survivor kit! 

_gustusanimeboi sent a photo to the group_

russianroulette: candy,candy,candy, popcorn, candy , candy , candy , beer i guess and more popcorn.

russianroulette: and candy. 

futureballerinagf: AWN! GUSTUS HAVE A PORTRAIT OF VIOLA IN HIS DESK! <3 THAT’S SO ADORABLE ! 

gustusanimeboi: I put it to always smile when I go to bed! <3

russianroulette : t h a t s … incredibly cute

preciouscandyboi : I wonder if I could put a portrait of us on my desk one day. You guys make me smile so much! 💜

futureballerinagf : c h a r l ie u need to go to the protection hug 

futureballerinagf : *boink* 

russianroulette : I bet bucket has a portrait of someone already 

preciouscandyboi : I actually do! 

_preciouscandyboi sent a photo to the group_

preciouscandyboi : Mr.Wonka and I took this photo on my Grandma Georgina’s birthday! 

russianroulette : you know- when wonka wants, we can be a good role model 

gustusanimeboi : He looks so happy! 

futureballerinagf : those teeth could kill a bitch 

candyboibf : oka y kids

candyboibf : I set everything . Shall we start? 

preciouscandyboi : Sure! 💕

russianroulette : Let’s get this over it already im tired 

futureballerinagf : u are always tired veruca 

russianroulette : oh really dora? u just figure it out now? 

gustusanimeboi : Let’s go! :^D 

💙

-Teavee , open the fucking camera - Veruca said looking bored to the screen as Violet made her plushie throne. The other two boys weren’t with their cameras open as well. 

-Why do you force only me to open the camera? - Mike said with an annoying , yet cute tone. Since he became… smaller, his voice changed. Now we sound like a 2 year old little girl in a disney movie. But with a touch of anxiety. 

-Because then we can bully you - Violet said sitting in front of the camera, smiling. Veruca smirked as Augustus opened his camera, smiling . 

-Veruca! You are wearing an unicorn kigurumi! - Augustus said eating a strawberry stick 

-A what? - Veruca said, crossing her arms - Oh. This? Is a comfy pajama. What can I say? 

-It matches with your cute pink bedroom! - Violet said pointing to the camera to signalize the big and beautiful bedroom of Veruca’s, covered with all types of pink. Veruca blushed a little and mumbled something in russian. 

-And her cute and adorable personality as well - Mike said still with his camera off 

-Shut up Polly Pocket and Toys r’ Us Bedroom owner - Veruca said looking away. 

Suddenly, Charlie opened his camera, revealing an organized , yet beautiful and plain bedroom. 

-Hi guys! Sorry, I was changing and doing some popcorn - Charlie said eating some popcorn - Wow! Your bedrooms are amazing! 

-Your bedroom is really adorable Charlie! - Violet said smiling - But I do wonder if you wouldn’t have any… 

-Your bedroom is too normal to Wonka standards - Veruca said - I mean. I think Wonka has random stuff in his bedroom , like a concrete mixer or a dolphin. 

Charlie opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted with a lovable voice in the background. Charlie laughed adorably. - I do not have a concrete mixer in my bedroom, Veruca Salt! 

-Hi Mr.Wonka! - Augustus said, smiling as Violet held her laughter and Veruca alongside Mike groaned at the same time. 

-So you do have a dolphin in your bedroom? - Violet said, smirking, receiving a laugh from the chocolatier.

-Reveal yourself, Karen Wonka - Veruca said, crossing her arms. Suddenly, Willy sat next to Charlie, a charming smile on his face. He still had that silly haircut, but looked tired and really sleepy.

-Good Evening Starshines! - Willy said surprisingly loudly, making Veruca mumble something ( probably an insult, we don’t know ) in russian.

-You guys wouldn’t mind if Mr.Wonka watched the movie with us, right? - Charlie said with puppy dog eyes. Nobody can resist Bucket’s puppy dog eyes, except Veruca.

-Of course not! - Augustus said first to avoid any chaos, but failed as Mike opened his camera, revealing a little Barbie plastic bedroom all covered with bad black paint and some notebooks scrambled across the place. 

-WE WOULD - Mike said, crossing his arms . Veruca couldn’t stop laughing , so couldn’t Violet. Willy said something on Charlie’s ear , making him blush and laugh - STOP LAUGHING . WHY NOBODY TALKS ABOUT VIOLET , VERUCA OR AUGUSTUS?! WHY.

-Because we like to bully you Teavee - Veruca said taking a sip from her tea - We like you so much to the point of only bullying you .

-I believe bullying is not appropriate due to the statement of all you after the factory - Willy said with a cute, yet malicious smile - After all, you have been naughty , haven’t you? - His purple eyes staring at eat kid’s souls.

-Let’s bully Wonka then - Violet said, making everyone, except Charlie, nod. Wonka mumbled something and crossed his arms.

-Don’t mumble Willy. You know how much we hate mumbling - Mike said smirking, making the others laugh and Willy blush. 

-And I’m going to work. Good night Charlie - Willy said, bopping Charlie’s nose and smile to the camera. - Evening kids. 

As the door closed, Charlie excitedly said :

-So? Let’s start this movie!


	9. veruca is a canon jojo villain and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had a rush and kinda bad week :(  
> But I hope the chapter is alright!

**November 17th**   
**1:32 AM**   
**this still is a charlie bucket supremacy house**

candyboibf: i want mcdonalds

futureballerinagf: go to a mcdonalds

candyboibf: but theres no mcdonalds here

futureballerinagf: teavee we are in usa. theres more mcdonalds than idk 

futureballerinagf: dogs

candyboibf: but i dont live in usa

candyboibf: i live in idaho

futureballerinagf: and where does idaho is

candyboibf: idaho is in idaho. its a like a whole new universe

futureballerinagf:i

futureballerinagf: i cant argue with that

futureballerinagf: but u could always order online

candyboibf: y e a h

candyboibf: but i dont wanna spent 10 bucks of extra fee

futureballerinagf: eat burguer king then idk

candyboibf: but i want MCDONALDS

futureballerinagf: why the hell are u whinning about if u going to have excuse not to buy it -

candyboibf: well - 

candyboibf: i was hoping u could bought for me 

candyboibf: since i am your best friend candy corn forever <3 

futureballerinagf: h a h a h a 

futureballerinagf: i wouldnt buy u not even a subway cookie even if u were veruca 

candyboibf: i bet u would be those kinda of gf who come up to her house with roses and chocolates only for her to bully u for being too gay

futureballerinagf: yeah. it seems like veruca to do that.

futureballerinagf: but I wouldnt buy her mcdonalds

candyboibf : oh yeah?

futureballerinagf: yeah 

candyboibf: @russianroulette

candyboibf: @russianroulette

futureballerinagf: i hate you polly pocket

candyboibf : @russianroulette 

russianroulette: the FUCK do you want teavee 

russianroulette: im busy

candyboibf: what makes u so busy at 5 in the morning on a tuesday in russia

russianroulette: do i need to tell u 

russianroulette: oh wait i dont

russianroulette: so yeah <3

futureballerinagf: Hi Ruca <3

russianroulette: evening Violet.

candyboibf: AWN THEY HAVE COUPLES NICKNAMES <3

candyboibf: also why i dont get ever a hello from veruca

russianroulette: u never give me one for starters  
russianroulette: and violet isnt violet´s nickname

russianroulette: my nickname for her is blueberry 

candyboibf: w o w

candyboibf: how original veruca 

candyboibf: the academic of motion pictures is missing your star

russianroulette: i know . thanks 

candyboibf: can u make violet order me mcdonalds

futureballerinagf: MIKE THATS CHEATING 

russianroulette: why would i do this for u 

candyboibf: because u love me ?

russianroulette: again. why would i do this for u

candyboibf: because it would be a good action that would help a poor little literal man do not be hungry at 2 am ?

russianroulette: don’t let me repeat my question

candyboibf: I will give u money 

russianroulette: i rather prefer a deal 

futureballerinagf: why this is smelling like those disney villains contracts? 

candyboibf: shuush beauregarde

candyboibf: whats your deal

russianroulette: lets talk in privet

futureballerinagf: OH NO YOU WONT 

futureballerinagf: U SHARE EVER SINGLE ONE OF OURS PRIVATE MESSAGES CAUSE THIS IS SUPPOSEDLY A COMMUNIST FAMILY

futureballerinagf: AND NOW THAT THINGS ARE GETTING INTERESTING YOU JUST APPLY THE EXEPTION RULE? O H N O VERUCA SALT 

futureballerinagf: COME BACK HERE VOODO DOLL AND POLLY POCKET 

russianroulette: we’re back

candyboibf: it’s a deal than , salt. 

futureballerinagf: gOD DAMMIT VERUCA. 

russianroulette: hey violet. Can you buy some stuff to deformed Idaho barbie? 

futureballerinagf: n o

russianroulette: Violeetttttt?

futureballerinagf : N o

russianroulette: Pleaseee? For little old Veruca? Your Best Friend Forever? 

futureballerinagf: FINE. Only if you do a TikTok colab with me

russianroulette: Perfect <3 

candyboibf: thanks veruca

russianroulette: teavee, if you don’t do your part of the deal, i swear to god

candyboibf: violet i wanna one chesseburguer, 1 medium fries and a strawberry milkshake.

russianroulette: DO YOUR ORDER AT THE PRIVATE CHAT 

futureballerinagf: anything more for your lowness? 

candyboibf: No <3 . Just don’t ever try to do a joke, you are terrible at it. 

candyboibf: Also donnut worry Salt

candyboibf: I always keep a promise 

russianroulette: i do not trust you 

futureballerinagf: do you actually trust anybody in the whole universe?

futureballerinagf: actually don’t bother answer.   
*  
Charlie was humming to himself a familiar romantic song from a rather popular musical. I will let you use your imagination for that one. 

He, Willy and a few Oompa-Loompas were in the Invention room since Willy was doing his “Wonka’s Christmas Magical Licorice For Naughty Kids “ ( or WCMLFNK ). Willy was trying to get the right mixture as the Oompaa-Loompas gave him the right ingredients and Charlie supposedly right down the results.

We do say supposedly since the small heir was drawing , once again, a lovely drawing of him and Mike Teavee, fitting with the romantic tune.

-Be a dear and give me the sugar? - Willy said to an Oompa-Loompa , who gave him the solution with a smile - Thank you! 

-Charlie! How’s our results? - Willy asked the boy, who still hummed and tapped his pencil onto the table - Starshine? - Willy said a bit louder.

Charlie woke up from his day dreaming with a gasp and looked embarrassed to Willy - Sorry , Mr.Wonka! I was-

-Day Dreaming once again ? - Willy said adjusting his hair with a smile - I sure hope it’s about new candy ideas. 

-Of course! - Charlie said hiding the paper 

-Mind if I see these results? - Willy said, putting a green thick solution into the mixture , turning it blue. The Oompa-Loompas all looked curious onto Charlie, who blushed and blabbered:

-I...I...I mean … I just … ugh… 

Willy signed and gave a sign to dismiss all the Oompas, leaving only him and Charlie in the room. Willy held a straight face to Charlie, who looked to the floor in embarrassment.

-Charlie, this is about Mike Teavee, right? - Willy said, mixing the mixture with a spoon. Charlie signed and nodded with his head - Dear, I know how much he means to you, but you must remember to focus sometimes in the work!

-I know. I’m so sorry Mr.Wonka. I shouldn’t be having these … - Charlie paused as Willy raised an eyebrow - thoughts. But I can’t help sometimes! Almost every time that I think about candy , I think about Mike. 

-This is an effect that love causes onto us. - Willy said stooding up and going to the potion shelf and reaching to a purple solution - It happens to the best of us. You need to control your emotions in those situations.

Charlie nodded and looked away in embarrassment. He whispered - Have you ever fallen in love, Willy? 

-Of course I did - Willy answered without looking at Charlie , who made a surprised face - There was a boy who I felt something.. new , back when I still had my small shop. - He put the solution in the mixture - I thought I had found the perfect boy, and I turned to be once again fooled by life. I never felt so stupid - He looked down and his eyes turned blank.

He signed and closed his eyes for a moment. Charlie whispered something and felt embarrassed for asking such a personal question.

-This is a good example for you, dear - Willy said looking at his heir - Be careful to Mike not to hurt your feelings - Willy approached Charlie and caressed his hair - Always remember that you are the most important person in your life.Do not ever forget that. 

Charlie looked curious onto his friend and smiled , nodding. Willy returned the smile and came back to his mixture, who had a sinister ton of black.

-Now , let’s focus. This mixture won’t mix itself! 

•  
 **November 18th**   
**5:32 PM**  
 **veruca calm tf down**

gustusanimeboi: Now Veruca, remember that you trained so hard to this competition! You goona be just fine! :^D 

russianroulette: “U goona be just fine! :^D” WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS GLOOP

russianroulette: A JOKE? THIS IS NOT A JOKE. THIS IS AN INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION LEAGE OF BALLET AND 

russianroulette: I.NEED.TO.WIN

futureballerinagf: she meant to say shes nervous 

gustusanimeboi: Don’t worry! I already get used to Veruca’s way of saying things! 

russianroulette: S H U T U P 

candyboibf: jesus , i can sensor the anxiety through the phone

preciouscandyboi: Veruca! Please drink some Water or Tea! It would calm you down! 😞

russianroulette: bucket. These days, I can only consume coffee. 

russianroulette: i can only breath coffee

russianroulette: I need. To . Stay . AWAKE

candyboibf: shes going to die

russianroulette: i can only die a f t e r t h e c o m p e t i t i o n

futureballerinagf: wasnt i suppose to be the competitive bitch here?

russianroulette: h a i stole your position

preciouscandyboi: But at least try to keep cool! You are amazing at Ballet! I’m sure you can suceed! 

candyboibf: I mean, what could be the worst thing to happen with you losing? 

russianroulette : well

russianroulette: probably me losing fate in humanity and utterly deciding to giving up on my dreams and become a depressive teen who gave up her hopes and just waiting for her sudden death? 

futureballerinagf: jesus. never thought veruca caring about something would be that terrifying. 

candyboibf: we are talking about veruca 

candyboibf: what is not terrifying 

_gustusanimeboi sent a video link_

_gustusanimeboi sent a video link_

_gustusanimeboi sent a video link_

gustusanimeboi : I searched for the best animals videos! It helps me calm down a lot! :^)

russianroulette : t h a nk s . It will be nice seeing cats fighting like lions to calm my anxiety. 

gustusanimeboi : Wait...was this sarcasm?

candyboibf: no. she actually cools down seeing cats fighting 

russianroulette: i cant help- they are adorable

futureballerinagf: so guys i was thinking

futureballerinagf: if veruca doesn’t die like that gurl from black swam 

russianroulette: e x c u s e moi her name is natalie portman

russianroulette: do your homework blueberry

futureballerinagf: whatever

futureballerinagf: if u dont die

futureballerinagf: we could have a meeting on december! 

candyboibf: beauregarde thats extremely gay and sweet

candyboibf: but i think we need to focus on other important stuff

candyboibf: like kepping veruca sane 

futureballerinagf: rood

russianroulette: fuckfuckfuckfuck my team is neXT

preciouscandyboi: Now Veruca! Take a deep breath! You and your time can succeed it!

gustusanimeboi : The team captain will help you guys!

russianroulette: the team captain is screaming and calling every single one of us bitches. 

candyboibf: seems she got it 

russianroulette: i mean. Everyone hate her sm. If we don’t win, probably there will be a revolution or something to eradicate her government.

futureballerinagf: jesus. are we talking about ballet or historical governments?

russianroulette: a little bit of both 

preciouscandyboi: But Please! Try to stay calm! Focus your mind! 🥺

russianroulette: thanks coach bucket 

russianroulette: but dont worry

russianroulette: im fine. I prefer to freak out via texting because its easier

russianroulette: O FUCKFCUKFCUFKFUCKC ITS T I M E 

gustusanimeboi: Good Luck Veruca! Me and Viola are rooting for you! 

preciouscandyboi: Good Luck Veruca!!! ❤️

futureballerinagf: PLEASE DONT DIE VERUCA SALT OR I WILL BE DEVASTATED. BE CAREFUL MY LOVR

candyboibf: kill sum bitches veruca

russianroulette: oh but dont you worry teavee

russianroulette: i will.

futureballerinagf: why do i hear boss music incoming?

candyboibf: pleasesomerussianmakeabootlegofthispresentation. I wanna see the chaos running 

gustusanimeboi: Guys! Viola said she want to meet you guys sometime! She’s a little bit shy, but I’m sure she will enjoy! 

candyboibf: is she chaotic?

gustusanimeboi: Define the level of chaotic? 

candyboibf: like… veruca chaotic?

gustusanimeboi: She said she’s like… Violet chaotic level?

futureballerinagf: pretty standard if u ask me

preciouscandyboi : guys I need to go ! See you!

candyboibf: Bye bae! 💜

preciouscandyboi : Oh yes! Mike?

candyboibf: yeah bae?

preciouscandyboi: I need to talk to you… in private.

futureballerinagf: UUUUUUUUUU

gustusanimeboi: :0

gustusanimeboi: Viola said UuuuuuuuOoooooAaaaaaaaaa

futureballerinagf : oh she would be good in coral

gustusanimeboi: wouldn’t she? :^3

candyboibf: oh crap. 

🤍  
 **November 16th**  
 **Mike Teavee POV**

You: so- whats your evil disney villain deal 

You: you want sum hack for bitch with the bobbies that cant dance’s instagram? 

russianroulette: dont worry I already got rid of her

russianroulette: look teavee. 

russianroulette: i want you to be honest

You: im always honest 

russianroulette: with Bucket about your feelings

You: o h

russianroulette: you might be to dumb to realise, but he really , really likes u

russianroulette: and i care for bucket. I really do

russianroulette: be honest with him.

russianroulette: and say what you really feel

russianroulette: and if u crush his heart for a joke

russianroulette: i . will . destroy . you

You: jesus. We turned from disney villain to anime villain in seconds

russianroulette: promise me teavee

You: i - this is hard

russianroulette: PROMISE

You: okay fine i promise i will talk to charlie

russianroulette: good.

You: but as I said before

You: im always honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. i do love write wonkaxcharlie friendship - it makes my depression go away  
> I will try to update chapter 10 until tuesday, but lets see!  
> Thank You sm for all the Kudos and Support! It really , really helps me ! <3


	10. cheer up charlie is a lame song and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry took so long for this chapter. Since its the 10th chapter I wanted to make something special.  
> also my creativity is sucking these days cause im an idiot  
> anyways hope u guys have a good day and follow me on tumblr ( ajathebunny )
> 
> TW// death of a minor character in this chapter

**November 19th**   
**2:13 AM**   
**Is veruca ded?**

candyboibf: it now has been 5 hours since we last heard of veruca

futureballerinagf: shes not DED

gustusanimeboi: Yeah she’s dead - Viola said 

gustusanimeboi: She’s fine guys! Don’t worry! - Augustus here! 

candyboibf: viola u are a savage little bi- i like u 

futureballerinagf: She’s just- doing something. I mean- we all have life outside the internet , right?

gustusanimeboi: No

candyboibf: No

futureballerinagf: jesus our society is a lost cause

candyboiby: i mean we can have the benefit of the doubt that she’s just-

candyboibf: not having a mid-life crisis because she lost a ballet competition 

candyboibf: and just - celebrating with her friends?

futureballerinagf: she said that she hate ever single one of those girls. They are only together by the power of greedy and to be the best. 

gustusanimeboi:Yeah , this sounds like Veruca.

futureballerinagf: who was that?

gustusanimeboi: Gustus 

futureballerinagf: Viola , give him a pat in the head

gustusanimeboi: Thank You for the pat, Violet! :^D 

candyboibf: i mean

candyboibf: maybe shes just sleeping and giving us the lull before the storm that is veruca salt

russianroulette: THE LULL IS OVER BITCHES

russianroulette: I NEVER BEEN THIS AWAKE IN MY WHOLE LIFE

futureballerinagf: Veruca! 

gustusanimeboi: How was the competition? :)

russianroulette: WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT THIS COMPETITION WHEN THE WINNING IS MINE 

russianroulette:i mean ours

russianroulette: FUCK IT . NONE OF THOSE BITCHES ARE HERE EXCEPT ME 

candyboibf: And here is our aggressive ruca <3

russianroulette: IM SO HAPPY THAT IM SCREAMING IN TEXT FORM

russianroulette: AND IM NOT EVEN GOONA TELL TEAVEE TO FUCK OFF

candyboibf: but u already did 

futureballerinagf: LETS PARTY ! HURRAY FOR MY WIFE!

russianroulette: YEAH HURRAY FOR ME MOTHERFUCKERS 

gustusanimeboi: Congrats Veruca! We knew you would win! :^3 

gustusanimeboi:Although I thought you were angry when you first text :c 

candyboibf: rule number 1 of knowing veruca salt

candyboibf: shes always passive-agressive

futureballerinagf: mostly being only aggresive 

russianroulette: WHERE IS CHARLIE

russianroulette: WE NEED TO C E L E B R A T E 

candyboibf: charlie is sleeping because hes a good boi unlike us

preciouscandyboi: Hi guys

candyboibf: CHARLIE MY DEAR STOP BEING INFLUENCED BY SUCH CHAOTIC PEOPLE AND AUGUSTUS

russianroulette: LET THE BOY LIVE TEAVEE 

preciouscandyboi: Congratulations Veruca! I´m happy for you.

russianroulette: I KNOW RIGHT

futureballerinagf: I bet i can ask veruca anything since she’s in her epihany of happiness 

futureballerinagf : like if she would marry me or something idk

russianroulette: no <3 im a army soldier 

futureballerinagf: at least i get emojis <3 

russianroulette: LETS PARTY BITCHES

preciouscandyboi: I have to go…

futureballerinagf: Charlie?

gustusanimeboi: Is everything alright? 

preciouscandyboi: I’m okay . I just...need to be alone. 

russianroulette: take your time bucket

candyboibf: Charlie! We are here! 

preciouscandyboi: thank you guys - I just need some time.

_preciouscandyboi left the group_

russianroulette: TEAVEE WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM

futureballerinagf: TEAVEE IM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH FIRE

candyboibf: CALM THE FUCK DOWN

candyboibf: Leemee explain

🤍

-Beauregarde, I can’t understand shit - Veruca with a strong accent groaned as Violet walked on a busy LA street - Stop mumbling.

-I’m sorry , Little Wonka - Violet said removing her mask and making Veruca groan with the nickname - Ya know, covid.

-I don’t know if I snap at you for that wonderful nickname or not - Veruca said mumbling 

-Now you are mumbling - Violet smirked and laughed. 

-I'M NOT - Veruca snapped , making Violet check her “mental to-do list” of making Veruca snap and probably blush a little. Violet had a strange hobby of making her friend blush.

Violet chucked and was approached by a little boy and his mother ( probably fans ) waving at her - Anyhow, I’m so excited for your visit next week! - Veruca responded with a straight “hum” .

-Yes, I suppose it will be fun - Violet knew her friend was internally excited. Only internally, since Veruca wasn’t so expressive ( at least in the good aspects) - You.. are going to pick me up at the airport?

-Of course! What kind of host would I be if I didn’t - Violet said being a multi-active queen and taking a photo with the small fan. 

-Thank god -Veruca said sarcastically- Uber in the US is extremely overpriced. What are your problems with Uber? 

-I dunno, maybe it is just weird american stuff - Violet said waving the little boy goodbye - What matters is that you are going to be here!

-Yeah. I already get it - Veruca said annoyed, making Violet roll her eyes. 

After a brief pause, Veruca's tone became a bit quiet - Hey. What are we going to do about Bucket?

-Veruca, I think he needs some time. I mean, what happened to him really sucked - Violet said turning to a Starbucks and entering the line - Is so little that we can do.

-Hum...I know - Veruca said - But I still wanted to do something for him. I care about him. 

-You talk so cute when you are not annoyed at someone - Violet smiled and whispered “Extra Caramel Frappuccino and a muffin” to the staff member. 

-Shussh blueberry- Veruca groaned, but stopped - Wait. That’s it. I have a plan.

-A plan? To make Charlie better? You? - Violet said smiling to the staff member as taking her lunch ( idol lifes consists of weird diets, what can I say? ) 

-Yeah. Congrats Dora the explorer , you get a cookie - Veruca said as Violet sat down - Now , here’s the plan.. 

💜

Willy opened the small gates of the town’s graveyard and walked slowly to the small boy on his knees in front of a tombstone. It was a snowy morning and , since it was pretty early, almost all the town were sleeping. 

Charlie was with his eyes closed and slowly tapping his fingers on the stone. Willy approached him but he didn’t move a muscle. 

In the tombstone we could read the name of “Georgina Bucket” ( having Grandma Georgina above it ) as well as her date of birth and death. She died a few days agofrom old age and Charlie didn’t want to face the fact that she was dead, so he denied and denied, even not showing to the funeral. 

But every denial ends in acceptance. 

-Hi starshine - Willy quietly said. Charlie didn’t respond or move a muscle - I came up to see how are you - Willy stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked into the blank eyes of Charlie. 

Willy sat on the snowy ground next to Charlie and they stood out in complete silence. 

-Grandma said to me one day - Charlie whispered. His voice was quiet and raspy since he’s been crying - That we don’t need to be said over death, because it's like another chance of life - He sadly smiled and looked at Willy.

-But I can’t bring myself to stop caring about her. Why I have to be so unsure about how she is - Tears started to form in his eyes, concerning Willy - I want.. I want my grandma back Willy, I really do. 

Charlie started to sob tears and covered his faces with his hands. Willy hesitate, but hugged the little boy, protecting him in his arms. Right now he was not his heir, but a friend that needed his protection.

-She wants you back to , Charlie - Willy said caressing his hair , letting the boy sob - But, above all, she wants you to be this happy boy she knows. I know how it hurts to lose a beloved one and how hard it is to move one, but moving on only proves how much we are strong and love them. 

The boy couldn't make the tears go away , so he hugged Willy tightly. Willy embraced him and whispered safe words and that it’s okay to feel like this.

-Close your eyes. Count to three. Take a deep breath - Willy said, humming a beautiful lullaby to Charlie, who slowly began to stop crying and listen to the lullaby of his friend. 

The two friends stood hugged, protecting each other, for quite some time on that snowy winter morning of November. 

💜

**November 24th**   
**12:32 PM**   
**suprise time**

_futureballerinagf added preciouscandyboi to the group_

preciouscandyboi: Hi guys! Sorry for my let down a few days. It’s been kinda tough here..

futureballerinagf: do not worry sweetie. we are here to help you after all

candyboibf: what kinda a boyfriend would I be if i didn't stay with u in those times.

russianroulette: teavee stop making ever single conversation with bucket a moment to show how gay you are 

preciouscandyboi: Hihi 🤍 Thank you Mike . Thank you everyone 💜

russianroulette: charlie- im going to be annoying as teavee as take pride for a sec

candyboibf: SALT 

russianroulette: i had the idea of helping u by making a 

russianroulette: cue the suspense gustus

gustusanimeboi: *suspense uuuuu* 

russianroulette: a SURPRISE MEETING FOR HELPING U 

_russianroulette changed the group’s name to lets get this chaos started for charlie_

preciouscandyboi: What?! 🤣

russianroulette: hussh now 

russianroulette: all of you make something to help u bucket. First - augustus and viola

gustusanimeboi: Charlie! Me and Viola ( It was mostly Viola XD ) sew a small teddy-bear with a top-hat for you! It’s like build-a-bear but Mr.Wonka :^D

_gustusanimeboi sent a picture to the group_

gustusanimeboi: I will protect it until we meet again! So I can deliver to you! :^3

preciouscandyboi: Wow! It’s so beautiful! Thank you so much Gustus! ❤️ I really appreciate

gustusanimeboi: Anything to cheer u up!

futureballerinagf: NOW MY TURN OOF

futureballerinagf: So Charlie B- I have prepared a music to cheer u up! 

futureballerinagf: its called cheer up charlie 

candyboibf: h o w o r i g i n a l

futureballerinagf: shussh teavee. but unfortunately when I sang it , i sounded like a 40 yo woman. It wasnt good 

preciouscandyboi: But Violet! Your voice is beautiful! 🤍

futureballerinagf : I know hun 

futureballerinagf: thats why I put a pop-rock remix onto it. lemee send the link

_futureballerinagf sent a link to the group_

candyboibf: wow violet. u capitalized a present. w o w 

preciouscandyboi: It’s okay Mike! She did with her heart 🤍 Thank you so much Vivi <3

futureballerinagf : hehe <3

russianroulette: my turn 

russianroulette: look bucket. i’m not really good at creating stuff. But I tried my best 

_russianroulette sent a photo to the group_

russianroulette: I spent the whole night coloring it. I know your face looks awful, but you can do so little with little time.

preciouscandyboi: Veru! This is.. amazing! You draw so well! Thank you so much ! ❤️

russianroulette: yeah yeah whatever

candyboibf: get out of the way bitches

candyboibf: its time for my turn 

preciouscandyboi : Mike! 🤣

russianroulette: what fantastic thing you did? A polly pocket miniature of bucket?

candyboibf: a letter

futureballerinagf: w h a t a lame present

russianroulette: lazy

gustusanimeboi: It’s so romantic! :^3

candyboibf: shussh gays

candyboibf : its my turn. 

candyboibf: okay. here it comes.

candyboibf: Charlie Bucket,  
Let me be straight for a moment : You have to be the best thing that has happened to me since I became a monster high. Your happiness and optimism make me go forward and see that there is still hope in this bullshit world. I know I sound even more gay, but you the most important person to me and I do love you, for real.   
Would you date me? For real real? 

futureballerinagf: w o w a whole letter just to say “hey charlie im gay for you. Let me be your gay” . But it was a cute letter

russianroulette: I hate to admit - but teavee really meant it 

gustusanimeboi: this so romantic! I just- 

gustusanimeboi: Mike! You make Gustus cry! He gets so emotional with love letters!

gustusanimeboi: Charlie? Your answer?

candyboibf: Charlie? I...really meant it.

candyboibf : Are you… 

preciouscandyboi : Sorry Mike

preciouscandyboi : I stopped for a second to read it again. I… love you. 

preciouscandyboi : I really do. It’s kinda weird to say. But I love you and I want to be with you forever. Thank You for existing 🤍

gustusanimeboi : YOU 2 STOP GUSTUS IS SOBBING 

futureballerinagf : this is so gay, clichê and cute. 

russianroulette : good for u i guess

candyboibf : We are oficially, oficially dating

candyboibf : SHIT IM TREMBLING 

preciouscandyboi : I’m too! 

preciouscandyboi : Guys! You guys don’t know how much all of this means to me . You… make me smile in a long time. Thank you. Really <3 

futureballerinagf : we love you wonka offspring 

russianroulette : that factory made had changed our lives, but you certainly changed our lives for the better. 

russianroulette : jesus i became a reformed disney villain or something

gustusanimeboi : Gustus is still sobbing, but he meant to say that he is so grateful for you guys. And … I’m too! 

candyboibf : This is literally a disney movie 

preciouscandyboi : Yeah XD 

preciouscandyboi : I love you guys 💜 

preciouscandyboi: You guys are the best ! 

futureballerinagf : We love you too bucket boi! 

futureballerinagf : *group hug*

candyboibf: *group hug*

preciouscandyboi : *group hug*

gustusanimeboi : *group hug*

russianroulette : fine *group hug*

russianroulette : now can we turn off the cute and return to the chaos?

candyboibf : for sure. yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf i got emotional writing the last part. maybe im just 2 gay


	11. kazoo boi gloop and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Terribly sorry for the smaller chapter and the late update! In 10 days I will have a really important test and Im trying to focus on it!  
> Also im doing a re-watch of all Tim Burton movies :)! Im currently at number 6 which is Ed Wood   
> u can follow my thoughts on it on my twitter if u like ! (@owocellus)  
> Hope u guys have a wonderful day

**November 28th**   
**4:23 AM**   
_what is the point in having a tiktok or a life_

candyboi: so whats the point of creating a theme park that is also a zoo where there are prehistoric viracious dinossaurs that easialy can escape the paddocks and just eat everyone.

candyboi: u basically pay to be free dinossaur food

futureballerinagf: well at least its a cool way to die

futureballerinagf: better than dying with your head being thrown out by a fan

candyboibf: or just dying in general

candyboibf: at least u death is worth a hollywood blockbuster

futureballerinagf: seems legit

russianroulette: go the fuck sleep 

russianroulette: ure drunk

candyboibf: nah

futureballerinagf: nah. who needs sleep during quarantine

russianroulette: idk

russianroulette: humans

futureballerinagf: im no human

futureballerinagf: im a teenager

russianroulette: ah yes. an alien creature from outer space.

candyboibf: but wait

candyboibf: how can a human baby transform themselves into an alien teenager and then come back to an adult human

futureballerinagf: maybe the adults are robots

gustusanimeboi: Like Daleks! :D 

candyboibf: but aren't daleks squids but pop-culture? 

gustusanimeboi : Pretty Much :D - But they have guns and a cool catchphrase :)! 

russianroulette: so humanity are just babies and then weird shit happened 

futureballerinagf: pretty much yeah

russianroulette: I

russianroulette: I need coffee

candyboibf: the MORE U KNOW

preciouscandyboi: Kids, It’s Four AM. Go SLEEP!

gustusanimeboi: Oh! Hi Mr.Wonka who invaded once again Charlie’s cellphone! :D

preciouscandyboi: Hello Augustus Gloop ! 

russianroulette: ha CURSES ON WONKA ITS ALREADY DAY IN EUROPE AND ALMOST NOON IN RUSSIA- HURRAY FOR THE TIMEZONES

candyboibf: Im too tired to fight with Wonka

preciouscandyboi: So Go Sleep Mike 

candyboibf: nah. too tired to do that 

futureballerinagf : is wonka really awake at 4 am to confirm if charlie has bad influences in his life?

preciouscandyboi: Of Course! 

futureballerinagf: while charlie is just sleeping next to you, automatic transforming your actions into creepy actions of a concerned mother?

preciouscandyboi: Of Course!

_futureballerinagf changed preciouscandyboi name to motherpenguin_

motherpenguin: Accurate

futureballerinagf: great now go to sleep wonka

motherpenguin: I Do Not Need Sleep, I am a Chocolatier! 

futureballerinagf: hey I already used this joke - shussh 

candyboibf: Isnt charlie a chocolatier and is SLEEPING 

candyboibf: which btw- did u really invade his room just to see on his phone

motherpenguin: Goodness, No! He Felt Asleep In The Invention Room Once Again! Poor Boy is So Tired… 

futureballerinagf: Omg, the highletters are killing my soul. wonka pls 

futureballerinagf: STOUP

candyboibf : dont make things worse by invanding his PHONE 

russianroulette : is wonka really ignoring the fact that michael’s nickname declares that michael is gay for his heir?

motherpenguin: Oh! 

motherpenguin: I Already Knew That!

candyboibf: too tired to scream but WHA

futureballerinagf: wha

gustusanimeboi: :0

russianroulette: oh

motherpenguin: You See… Charlie Has Not Been So Happy Ever Since His Grandma Died. But I did Noticed a Slight Happiness Yesterday And

motherpenguin: Including The Fact That He Likes To Draw Pictures of Him and Michael, I Just Figured Out That They Were More Close Than Before.

candyboibf: He WHA

russianroulette: so michael transformed him into a fluffy gay. godammit teavee.

gustusanimeboi: So Adorable! :D

futureballerinagf: S E N D M E P I C T U R E S 

futureballerinagf: NOW 

motherpenguin: So I Came To Thank Michael For Making Charlie Happier, But I Come Across 4 Tennagers That Were Supposed To Be Sleeping Not Sleeping. 

russianroulette: again. european. timezones. duh.

candyboibf: wonka came to thank me- what pararel universe did I come across

futureballerinagf: judging by our previous conversation, a really weird one

motherpenguin: Thinking About It, I own a Thank You to Ever Single One of You. You Make My Heir Smile Again. Thank You 

motherpenguin: 😊

motherpenguin: Just One Thing

motherpenguin: We D i d not Have this CONVERSATION 

motherpenguin: Okay Bye Bye!

gustusanimeboi: You welcome, Mr.Wonka. Anything to make Charlie happy :^)!

russianroulette: so this is weird

futureballerinagf: wonka being cute and appreciating four chaotic demons creations- how much alcohol was in my milk sum minutes ago 

candyboibf: okay. i think i'm hallucinating because of my sleep deprivation 

futureballerinagf: wonka is my canon sleep paralysis demon

candyboibf: im goona zzzzx goodbuei

futureballerinagf : i think i will NAPPY TIME

russianroulette: jesus our society is lost. 

🧡  
“So , Yeah, Mom is crazy about our visit” Mike said to the little pink plastic phone as he lied on the enormous couch ( at leach by his standards) “I mean, If even I can’t stand this Monster High proportion , why would mother?”

Charlie laughed at the other side of the line. They were planning this visit for quite some time, ever since Charlie had the idea of a machinery that could turn Michael back on his usual height. It has been some hard work and some failures, but he finally succeeded. 

It was no doubt that Charlie and Mike both were excited not only to see some Poly Pocket return to his normal size, but to see each other. After all, everyone knows how online dating is weird.

“I’m so happy that I’m going to see you, I really am! “ Charlie said “But I can’t surpass the feeling that it could not work properly “ He lowered his voice 

“Didn’t Wonka test it and it worked? “ Mike said , crossing his arms “Don’t worry, jelly bean, everything will be alright” 

Suddenly, Charlie started to laugh

“Why are you laughing?”

“You use that cute nickname again “ Charlie said, making Mike groan and blush. Mike wanted to be the cool boyfriend who is always there to protect his cute boyfriend, but sometimes he lets out some surprises “Don’t be ashamed, I already told you can be cute” 

“But I need to be the cool one. You are the cute one, that’s the deal! “ Mike made an angry face towards the phone as Charlie chuckled.

“Well, why can't I invert the deal? I can be the cool one, babe” He said making a funny accent, making Mike smirk “Okay, I sound really dorky like this ”

”But still cute! ” Mike whispered, making the chocolatier-in-progress chuckled 

They stayed in silence for a moment before Charlie says.

“ I gotta go, Mr.Wonka exploded something . Yeah, something smells like mint” Charlie said walking around. Mike frowned his eyebrows and smirked

“Explosions are this common to the point of being just another tuesday afternoon to you?” 

“Pretty Much!” Charlie chuckled and whispered “ I really gotta go…”

“So I see you in two weeks then “ Mike said using ‘Barbie’s dreamhouse magical stairs’ to climb off the couch “I think I’m going to watch a movie then”

“Mike?”

“Yeah?”

Charlie finally gathered courage and said “I love you”

“Love you too candyman” Mike said chaotically fine before turning off the phone and failing to the ground, screaming to himself.

Ethel arrived from the kitchen door with a tired expression and said “Were you talking with Charlie?” Receiving an embarrassed groan from her little boy and chuckled a bit.

💙  
 **November 30th**  
 **9:34 PM**

futureballerinagf: so thats why I would kill a kazoo bitch

candyboibf: wow - a whole ted talk to talk about your cringe affection for kazoo players

russianroulette: great. now i have the perfect torture arm for annoy violet

futureballerinagf: veruca u B I T C H dont

russianroulette: brb i need to search for kazoo on my local store website

futureballerinagf: s t o p

babypenguin: I find kazoos quite fun! Mr.Wonka said is a chaotic invention to torment hardworkers and single mother, but I disagree with him :)

candyboibf: thats my bae y’all

futureballerinagf: but serious

futureballerinagf: if i hear any kazoo nearby i will go crazy

gustusanimeboi: Hey Guys! :D Guess what?

babypenguin: What is it Gustus? :)

gustusanimeboi: I bought a kazoo! 

futureballerinagf: I

candyboibf: judging by gustus nature, he really bought A KAZOO

candyboibf: I M W H E E Z I N G 

gustusanimeboi: What’s wrong? D:

babypenguin: Its because Violet just say that she hates kazoo’s sounds

gustusanimeboi: Oh my Goodness! Violet D:

candyboibf: I CAN T BREATH F

futureballerinagf: im still processing the fact that the universe likes to make me suffer in so many ways

russianroulette: is just the universe being a bitch 

candyboibf: wasnt karma the bitch 

russianroulette: everyone is a complete bitch 

futureballerinagf: everyone except charlie and agustus

russianroulette: EVEN CHARLIE AND AUGUSTUS

candyboibf: DID U JUST CALL MY BF A BITCH

russianroulette: I DID BITCH 

babypenguin: That´s okay Mike :) I know Veru has the best intentions

gustusanimeboi: i kinda agree augustus is a teddy-bear cutisy lovable bitch

gustusanimeboi: but hes my teddy-bear :3

babypenguin: Hi Viola!

gustusanimeboi: Hi Charlie! Gustus is playing Kazoo, trying to do that naruto sad song! I will send the video later!

babypenguin: please do!

futureballerinagf: hi viola this was weird why

gustusanimeboi: what ? if mike can be a proud bf to charlie, why cant i

candyboibf: tru

futureballerinagf: arent u the gayest of the gay in this group

candyboibf: viola is nice to me ever since we met

candyboibf: veruca and u would record a tiktok of me crying because u BULLY

russianroulette: i mean u have a candy guy to protect and what do I got

futureballerinagf: me ? :3

russianroulette: v i o le t

candyboibf: yep thats an unfair fight

futureballerinagf: i

futureballerinagf: o 

futureballerinagf: u 

babypenguin: Y sometimes can be a vowel!

_futureballerinagf changed their name to bubblymagun_

bubblymagun: veruca we are breaking up rn

russianroulette: breaking up by changing your nickname in a groupchat

russianroulette: wow violet this is the weirdest method of breaking up that i ever experience in my 12 years on this planet

russianroulette: i like that in a girl

candyboibf: I

bubblymagun: did DID U JUST SAID THAT WE WERE DATING THIS WHOLE TIME

russianroulette: u said yourself like- thousands of times

russianroulette: i never denied nor confirmed

babypenguin: :0

gustusanimeboi: gas p

candyboibf: viola sis - 

bubblymagun: I bUT U 

bubblymagun: ya know what, im going to drink my tater tots- 

candyboibf: drink your tater tots- english doesnt apply to this chat

russianroulette: when I finally acts romantically to violet - she just abadons me 

russianroulette: if u all excuse me i have to be angry in my bedroom.

candyboibf: girls am i right 

babypenguin: Mike! Viola is here ! :(

gustusanimeboi: its ok charlie

gustusanimeboi: its just another tuesday night for me

gustusanimeboi: oh and Gustus just learned how to play Lady Gaga on a kazoo!

babypenguin: Very good Gustus! 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder guys- would be okay if I used they/them pronouns for Wonka?  
> idk i just had that though of they having gender neutral. idk


	12. teavee is an over the top dramatic gay , xmas traditions and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Hope u guys are doing great :)  
> My week has been tough since I got really sick. I did covid test but I dont have the results yet. But Im wishing for the best!  
> Hope u enjoy the chapter!

🤍  
**Hey guys!  
A quick warning before the chapter: For now on, I will be refering to Willy Wonka as a non-binary person, so I will be using they/them pronouns to refer to Willy :3  
Don’t you worry ‘cause in this chapter I shall make this canon :)  
Have a great time!**

_December 6th_  
_2:13 AM_  
_lets banish kazoos off the earht_

candyboibf: it has been a month since beauregarde put me in this nightmare of a group

candyboibf: and i still have no clue how the f a c k did she find out my number

bubblymagun: Oh? That old thing?

bubblymagun: i asked my friend to do a little stalker search of u guys in trade of a cherry sundae

candyboibf: is MY PRIVATE LIFE ONLY WORTH A CHERRY SUNDAE FOR YOU? 

bubblymagun: if u dont count the fact that i also paid a coke zero and a bday cake tater toots, plus california taxes

bubblymagun: yeah. pretty much

candyboibf: i hate here sm. u guys are my sleep paralysis demon. wonka lost the position

russianroulette: tbh , your whole existence could be summarize in a shelf at toys r’ us. what were u expecting teavee.

russianroulette: also, before anything, pleasant evening isnt 

candyboibf: its so HILARIOUS how u 2 picked the time that my precious candyman is off to bully me. 

russianroulette: i mean following generic couples rules you were supposed to be the one who protec since u love to be the 

russianroulette: “u u uu imma a bad boi bubu look at my 30 cm alpha t pose uu”

candyboibf: veruca salt could u like

candyboibf: perish pls? <3

russianroulette: is not my fault ure doing your job WRONG

candyboibf: well at least i am dating and my bf loves me and want my cuddles and hugs and kisses

bubblymagun: o o f 

russianroulette: about that 

russianroulette: violet 

bubblymagun: what 

russianroulette: im sorry

bubblymagun: ok. I forgive u luv <3

russianroulette: see teavee. done

candyboibf: thats IT 

candyboibf: IMEAN WHERES THE DRAMA, THE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, THE PLOT TWIST, VERUCA BEING IN COMPLETE DENIAL AND VIOLET CRYING. TOMMY WISEAU IS SHIVERING ON A ROFF RIGTH NOW 

bubblymagun: teavee i already told u to stop watching those mexican telenovelas. u are becoming the annoying gay of the group. and this position is already mine so

bubblymagun: scoop

russianroulette : teavee we dont need to be a dramatic bitch like u 

candyboibf: at least the drama is good for my personality 

bubllymagun: i mean i consider gustus and viola a top tier couple and they are not dramatic

kazookinggustus : o h - u have no idea

kazookinggustus: my love for gustus is based on cuteness and chaos. 

russianroulette: hello darling viola

kazookinggustus : Hello everyone :D 

bubblymagun: oh augustus - did u suceed in learning that the little mermaid music on the kazoo?

kazookinggustus: I did! My momma is really proud! :^3

bubblymagun: Great! But please do not send the video , if so I will be so ashamed of not watching cause of cringe-

_kazookinggustus sent a video_

kazookinggustus: Oops! X^3

bubblymagun: viola u are turning augustus into a chaotic little bean. and mike is making charlie a little wonka . 

bubblymagun: i dont have any hopes

russianroulette : u have me

bubblymagun: again. no hopes <3 

russianroulette: wait did we just invert our jobs

bubblymagun: what jobs

russianroulette: you know. you being the optimistic cheerful and I being the sarcastic bitch

bubblymagun: oh. it seems we did

russianroulette: fuck go back

bubblymagun: okay 😔

candyboibf: i- idk

candyboibf: its so many random shit that happens in this group

candyboibf: the next thing is going to be viola saying gustus can do a weird trick wit the kazoo and then being super proud of him or something

kazookinggustus: GuYS. GUSTUS LEARNED HOW TO PLAY THE FLUTE WITH HIS NOSE.

kazookinggustus: MY TEDDYBEAR IS SUPER COOL YALL

russianroulette: close teavee. close

❤️  
It was 2 in the morning. Charlie entered the east kitchen in search of a glass of water, but instead found a certain Willy Wonka speaking to themself while mixing something in a bowl. Willy seemed rather stressed about something, since they usually baked only when they wanted to relax or to do some sort of weird therapy.

Charlie walked slowly to the balcony and gave a smile to Mx. Wonka, in order to not interrupt their work. Willy gave him a quick glance and returned to the mixing.

Charlie, being used to his friend’s weird work process, just quietly observed them with a smile. 

“Charlie. Be a dear and pass the flour?” Willy broke the silence as they mixed the bowl. Charlie immediately recognized the smell of cookie dough and went towards the shelf to get the flour bottle. Willy murmured something to themself as Charlie returned.

“Did you say something, Mr. Wonka? “ Charlie asked with a smile. Willy shook their head and murmured a thank you to their friend. Then, they put some flour into the mixing and started to stir it. 

The two friends were in complete silence once again. Charlie knew something was off as Willy started to mumble. He knew what he had to do. He quickly grabbed a blue apron and joined Willy behind the balcony. 

Willy smiled and passed the mixture onto Charlie, who started to mix. Charlie stared at those purple eyes and asked.

“Is there something you want to tell me? ” Willy shook their head again and stood by their ewbols on the balcony, staring at nothing. Charlie signed and touched Willy’s arm. They were cold as ice. ”Willy?”

”Charlie“ Willy whispered and looked at the boy “Have you ever felt that something about you would never change and, suddenly, this same thing seems strange to you? ”  
“What do you mean Mr.Wonka?” Charlie asked in a concerned tone. Willy signed and hid their face in their hands. “ Did something happen? Was it something that I did? Please answer, Willy!”

Suddenly, Willy sat on the floor , their legs spread. Charlie followed the same movement, the mixing bowl still in his hands. Willy looked at Charlie and caressed his little heir’s hair, making Charlie chuckle.

“Willy, you know you can count on me. Please, let me help you,” Charlie said, making Willy smile and caress his cheek.

“You are too good for me, my dear” Willy closed their eyes for a moment and then whispered “I can’t seem to identify myself anymore, Charlie. I” Willy took a long breath and then continued “I can’t see myself as a proper man or a proper woman. I... I’m feeling so confused about who I am.”

“Willy…” Charlie said.

Willy hugged their legs, hiding their face “I want to find a way to be comfortable with myself. I- I don’t know how I can identify myself, am I broken? I’m scared, Charlie.” Charlie noticed his friend was on the verge of tears, and so did the only thing he knew would fix things.

Charlie started chuckling and smiling in that cute way he always did. Willy looked at him with a confused face.

“Willy, I think you are forgetting something obvious” Charlie said as he started to mix the bowl once again. “You are Willy Wonka. You were Willy Wonka and always will be Willy Wonka” he stood up, standing a hand to Willy.

“You can be everything and anything! I think it does not really matter if you identify yourself as a man , a woman, both, neither or other “ Willy grabbed Charlie’s hand and were hugged by the little one “But a thing is certain: you are you. And you always will be Willy Wonka, the greatest chocolatier of all time.” 

Charlie closed his eyes and whispered, “And you make the world feel good just the way you are”. Willy smiled and couldn’t hold some tears. They hugged Charlie tight, making him chuckle.

“Who would I be without you, Bucket?” They said caressing his brown hair.

“Probably someone who would burn some of the cookies in the oven” Charlie said smiling but not moving a muscle, making Willy chuckle. But then made a straight face “But seriously, Willy. The oven is with a black smoke coming from it.”

Only now Willy noticed the whole chaotic mess and gave a dramatic gasped and shouted “My peanut-butter cookies!” They ran to the oven with a bowl of water as Charlie laughed in the same spot.

“Don’t just laugh, Bucket, help me!” Willy shouted, making Charlie chuckle and run to help his friend.  
💜  
_November, 7th_  
_3:45 PM_  
_no more KAZOOS_

babypenguin: So, That’s how our oven got burned into ashes and Willy came out as .. What was the definition?

bubblymagun: non-binary

babypenguin: Non-Binary!

candyboibf: that was the most chaotic yet weird yet cute came out story that i ever read in my entire life. I- w o w 

russianroulette: wonka as a lgbt icon was not something that i was expecting never to thought about it but i have to say

russianroulette: its nice that they got comfortable with themself like that

candyboibf: i may have a strange father-in-law/rival/archenemy / im goona stab that bitch relationship with wonka im happy for them.

kazookinggustus: As long as Mx.Wonka is happy, I am happy!

kazookinggustus: i really dont care about this wonka person, but if gustus is happy, then i am happy :)

bubblymagun: wonka is accepted as long as they dont makes us come back to this disneyland of diabetes

babypenguin: Oh! I almost forgot!

babypenguin: What are you guys planning for christmass?

candyboibf: probably the same thing E V E R Y E AR - playing videogames while mom drinks the whole stock eggnog’s stock of our local target

candyboibf: Ya know. The usual.

bubblymagun: Well I’m not doing much really. Probably just hanging out with my dad and doing random propagandas for teen stores. 

bubblymagun: I mean, I do like to celebrate xmas. But I’m not really into xmas spirit.

kazookinggustus: xmas is a war . A chaotic war that moves my family to a whole new level of holiday spirit. I’m afraid that ever year, when I hear the sweet melody of jingle bells , I hear the name Weihnachtsmärkte or Christkind. I become a completely different person.

kazzokinggustus: BUT I SHALL WIN THE BATTLE AGAIN. MY FAMILY WILL HAVE THE MOST DECORATED HOUSE ONCE AGAIN AND THE BEST ADVENT CALENDAR . YES . MY PRIDE SHALL RETURN . 

candyboibf: w o w 

babypenguin: Wow! This is so deep Viola!

kazookinggustus: na it was gustus 

kazookinggustus: his family is really into christmas. They are famous for their xmas parties. The Gloop’s are feared on xmas season. They are like those anime’s characters with glowing eyes. 

russianroulette: wow. that is something u dont see everyday.

babypenguin: How about you Veruca? How is Christmass to you?

russianroulette: is not important.

russianroulette: why do you ask?

babypenguin: Well…

babypenguin: Willy and I would love to invite you for our christmas party at the factory! 

bubblymagun: funny how wonka loves to make me cringe

babypenguin: Everyone could stay in a hotel nearby the factory! Don’t worry! We will pay for everything! It would be amazing having everyone here!

babypenguin: It will be so much to Willy and me!

bubblymagun: the day wonka misses me is the day veruca is going to kiss me

russianroulette: and this would also be the day that i would discoporate.

candyboibf: We would love to go , dear . But covid kinda fucked everything once again . 

russianroulette: corona virus is almost at a jojo villain level of chaotic evilness.

kazookinggustus: Besides. We live far apart from each other :(. It would be hard anyway :^(

babypenguin: Oh … I … 

babypenguin: I do understand guys. Your health comes first! 

russianroulette: dont be so sure bucket

russianroulette: i bet there's a way. 

russianroulette: after all- i will be violet’s house parasite through december

russianroulette: and wonka have a multimillion glass elevator that defies gravity and physics.

babypenguin: Veruca! You got me a wonderful plan! 💞

bubblymagun: veruca is so off-character. whats happening.

russianroulette: shussh beauregarde. Let the penguin speak

babypenguin: Here’s the plan, everyone! 

💚

Violet happily tapped his foot in rhythm with the playlist's music as the passengers were slowly exiting the baggage area. After some days, Veruca will finally spend some time with her! Although they fight quite a lot, Violet couldn’t be happier to see her friend. It has been so long!

And she bet that, behind all the grumpiness, Veruca felt the same.

Her heart skipped a beat as the huge screen announced that the Moskow flight had arrived. She smiled and went next to the exit to wait for her friend. While some recent newcomers were being greeted by their relatives or friends, something invaded Violet thoughts. 

“I wonder if Veruca is okay..I mean, her request was so out of the nowhere that blew me away” Violet got lost in her thoughts ``I do hope that she’s fine. She’s so secluded to her feelings and, if she’s feeling anything bad - I don’t know” 

Violet shook her head “No! Violet, you need to focus to give her the best time ever! She deserves a break from whatever she’s experienced! It will be the best weeks of our year! Yes!”

Violet jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to be greeted with the blue eyes of Veruca Salt. She had a really glamorous yellow match trousers and shirt , with white shoes. She looked like a marvelous banana. Her baggage consists of two enormous pink bags and a small yellow purse.

She was wearing a pink sparkle mask that hide an evil smirk. Violet frozen in excitement as Veruca crossed her arms.

“Hello there , blueberry,” Veruca said before being brought to a big hug by Violet. Some people watched as Veruca tried to get out Violet’s affection “Beauregarde! We are in public during a pandemic and I just spent 10 hours in a plane! Hugs aren’t the best thing to give right now! Maybe a chocolate or a bubble tea would be nice, but not this!”

Violet chuckled with the russian’s complanings “I missed you two, Veru”. After some seconds, Veruca groaned and hugged her friend. Violet knew that , deep down her cold heart, Veruca was smiling.

“There. I hugged you. Can we get some food now? “ She said as Violet grabbed one of her bags. Violet nodded and started to exit the airport, never stopping talking how amazing this time will be for the two of them.

Little did Violet know how this time meant to Veruca.

🤎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really worried to be as respectful as possible to everyone non-binary with Willys coming out.  
> I hope it turned out ok and I do appolagize if anyone got offended :)  
> also - what do u guys think of a pov of augustus and viola speaking german?  
> awesome day for everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for reviving a dead musical is because im emoticional and gay for this story and I love it sm <3


End file.
